Beauty & the Bad Boy
by TheAusllyWriter
Summary: Ally is the shy, quiet songwriter who always had patience with everyone and was beautiful on the inside and out. Austin Moon is your average bad boy who has been running away from the world. These two cross paths when one accident happens between them causing Ally to work for him. Ally's P.O.V.
1. Damaging Words & Disastrous Beginnings

**I came up with this idea just today so I hope you like it! **

**Well here is it is! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally, only the plot line.**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I quickly jumped out of my bed hearing the loud sound coming from downstairs. I had been laying in bed when I woke up this morning and didn't want to get up and go anywhere. It was just one of those really tired days as some would put it but I knew I had to get up and get ready for school.

I had been laying down on my comfortable bed soaking in every minute of the breeze that was coming from outside my window and the sound of birds and squirrels running around or flying outside in our backyard and didn't want to do anything else until

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

There it goes again, that noise that I couldn't figure out what it was until I finally decided that I wasn't going to get very far on this whole laying down thing until I stopped it. I quickly hopped out of bed slowly wiping the tiredness off of my face barely enough to see where I would be going hoping I wouldn't trip over anything on the way there.

I continued to walk to the front door of my room and could see smoke riding inside my room underneath the little cracks of my door and knew that whatever that sound was it wasn't going to be good.

I opened the door quickly and ran out of my room that was on the first floor and followed the pattern of smoke down all the way to the basement me and my family had in our house.

As soon as I got to the basement door I could hear more noises and quickly ran inside getting more anxious by the minute at what it could be until I saw my Dad, Lester Dawson coughing and hitting on some contraption he was making.

"Dad! What is going on?!" I asked him shocked at all the smoke.

He instantly stopped what he was doing and cut whatever he made off and turned around and smiled at me with grease and smoke dust all over him.

"Oh hey Ally! I'm not doing much I'm just making my newest and going to be hottest invention Sonic Boom has ever seen!" he said excitedly.

That was the thing about my Dad. He owned a music store called Sonic Boom where I occasionally worked at as a job and always wanted to do everything the cheap way. So what is cheaper than having a bunch of things a music store needs? Making it yourself.

He was also an inventor and always came up with machines and whatnot that would improve Sonic Boom presentably and financially like making a guitar pick cleaner that would save him from cleaning it himself for 15 minutes.

"What is that?" I asked him finally looking at the machine he was toying with.

"Oh, this is a secret security system thing that is going to watch all the customers, and the best part it's free and it's going to be automatic so I won't have to turn it on, which also means that even in a simple second no one can try to steal anything from the store." he explained proudly.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and giggle to myself at how cheap he really can be and smiled.

"Oh Dad, what's wrong with the security system we have now?" I asked coming up to him.

"Did I just tell you, it's free. But don't worry I will be careful in making it and I'll try to be a little more quieter so you can get some sleep." he said smiling coming up to me kissing my cheek and hugging me.

Me and my Dad had the best father/daughter relationship you could possibly imagine. He was like my best friend and had always been there for me just like my mom Penny Dawson was before they separated while she left for her business expedition trips since she was a researcher.

We had always done nearly everything together ever since I was 5 and I could be happier with my father and knew that whatever he tried to do at all times was look out for me.

"It's okay, I have to get up and go to school anyway but I'll see you later tonight!" I said to him smiling back.

"Actually that's not going to be possible I have to work more hours at the store so I won't be coming home until late...you think you can stay out of trouble until then?" he asked jokingly.

He and I both knew I never got in trouble before and I would never do anything risky enough to get myself into it and was never going to try or plan to do anything like that ever.

"Of course I can." I said smiling.

He smiled back before I turned around and headed back upstairs from the basement and ran straight to my room to get ready for the day that laid ahead of me.

As soon as I closed the room door and ran into the bathroom and took a shower and came out to my closet trying to find what to wear.

I finally soon decided to settle with a pink and black striped shirt and black pants along with black wedges. I then fixed my hair curling it like it usually had it normally before I was finally ready to go.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out of my room out of the house thinking to myself that maybe today was going to be a pretty good day after all.

I was finally at school at my locker putting things into my bag as I started to get a lot of guys staring at me and winking as they passed by.

I know, you're probably thinking why aren't I getting bullied or hit on aren't I the loser of the school? Well to answer your question, I wasn't...far from it if anything.

I wasn't the most popular girl in school but that didn't mean I was the geek. I was just a normal 17 year old girl except I had one thing that was different than other in the school, for some reason all the guys liked me.

Every time I passed them in the hallways or sit next to them in class they would always ask for my number, ask to take me out on a date, or even the usual one that I normally gotten which was asking if I could basically let them get in my pants.

I guess you could say I was the hottest girl in school that every guy wanted to try their way on me but there was just one problem, the girls.

More than half of the girls in my grade except for my best friend Trish was either jealous of me or hated me because their boyfriends or crushes were hitting on me or checked me out. But it wasn't my fault, I for one didn't even like all the attention guys paid to me.

I know it would be every girl's fantasy for something like this to happen to them but I was different. I was shy, timid, and really quiet. I also had horrible stage frights that I would never even think about getting over.

After I was done getting my books I heard the school bell go off which meant I was going to be late if I didn't get to class in less than 5 minutes and if anyone asked you is Allyson Dawson ever late, the answer would always be a no.

I quickly ran all the way down the hall getting closer to my classroom as the final bell ring and I had just made it in on time and smiled to myself as I took my seat.

I noticed that the teacher wasn't even here yet and everyone in the class were talking, running, and throwing paper at each other. I was now getting bored and was about to take out my songbook where I normally write all my songs at since I was a very motivated songwriter until I felt two people come in front of me.

"Ally! Will you please tell Dez that he can't keep doing whatever he wants to my stuff?!" my best friend Trish said angrily glaring at Dez.

Trish and Dez were like my only best friends in the entire school.

"Why don't you tell Trish that she let me use her book so I thought I could decorate it to make it look more presentable!" Dez fired back.

This is something they always did on a daily basis. All day long they would just fight and argue over everything and anything.

"Okay, what did he do now?" I asked them.

"I told him he can borrow my book for Spanish and instead of giving it back covered in kangaroo stickers and orange paint." Trish said holding up her book glaring at Dez still.

"I was only trying to make it better!" he argued back.

"Better? This looks like shit!" she said to him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully as I was about to say something until the teacher comes back in looking really agitated which was weird because she was always cheerful.

"Okay class, settle down and take your seats." she said to all of us bluntly.

Trish and Dez glared at each other one last time before they both walk off to their seats making their last dirty looks at each other.

"Before we begin, we're going to have another person in this class since he got kicked out in the last one." she said annoyed.

Everyone attention turned to the door waiting for whoever was going to walk inside that door until I see a shaggy blonde guy come through the door carefree not caring what or who was watching him...freaking Austin Moon.

He was the worst of the worst. He was always mean to everyone and by everyone I mean...everyone. He didn't care if he got in trouble or not, he just did what he did to get by and sometimes, that didn't even work.

Everyone in the room except for me and Trish started clapping, smiling, and waving at him since they treated him like royalty. What I couldn't figure out was why? He literally treat everyone like crap and hated everything but yet they still were trying to get his attention.

"Mr. Moon you can just sit...next to Miss Dawson." the teacher said looking toward me. I froze.

I couldn't believe what she was saying..Prepare for a long and very stressful 20 minutes for the rest of the period.

I could see girls from around the room giving me dirty looks like it was my idea for him to sit next to me which clearly it wasn't.

As he made his way over to me I tried my best to ignore his presence but it was getting really hard because the next thing I knew, some girl from in front of me turned around named Tilly Thompson.

"Oh look, Austin gets to sit next to Ally goody-two shoes Dawson. Another thing the queen wants and she got it." she said to me icily.

Tilly was always hated me because she thought along with the other girls that I got everything I want but I knew she was wrong especially since if I had it my way, Austin would never be sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes and knew if I wanted this not to end bad or start anything I was going to have to be patient and that was something I was really good at for some reason and was about to say something until the blonde did something I never imagined him doing.

"Ally goody-two shoes Dawson? That's like the most original thing I ever heard...oh wait, it's not." he said sarcastically.

Me and Tilly quickly turned to face him looking at him shocked that he technically just stood up for me which was something that he would never do for anyone.

Tilly finally regrouped herself glaring at me and turning back around in her seat as I couldn't help but to continue staring and admiring all his good features about himself but not really caring about the whole thing.

"You're staring." he said looking at his phone.

I quickly felt my face turn red and started to feel a little embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just trying to say thank you." I said to him.

"For what?" he asked still not looking at me.

"For standing up for me, I didn't know someone like you would do that. It was just so random." I said to him.

He then started to giggle which I found a little adorable but didn't think too much of it.

"What?" I asked him.

"I find it hilarious how you must be delusional if you think I was standing up for you." he said finally looking at me.

The moment was lost and there was no way of getting it back after that rude comment.

"Then what was that all about?" I asked confused.

"I just don't like her." he replied smirking at me and turning his attention back to his phone.

"Well I'm sorry for thinking that. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to pay attention to class." I said to him nicely.

I knew anger was never the answer and I would never consider showing it to anyone.

"Why? It's just class." he said.

"Yeah but class means that you learn which is something I love to do." I replied.

"Nerd." he muttered under his breath.

I wanted to insult him right then and there but realized that there was no winning with him so there was no use into trying to.

"Look, if you don't mind I like to pay attention." I said softly turning back to the front of the class.

"Of course you would. Cause you have nothing better to do." he said smirking.

Okay, if he kept talking I was seriously going to snap off at him.

_Just stay calm._

I didn't want to respond to him anymore. If I did I was going to snap off at him and I knew for a fact that Ally Dawson didn't snap off at anyone.

And right then, for the rest of the period I didn't talk or make eye contact with him but I kept hearing the sound of his phone texting and going off throughout the whole class which annoyed me to no end but what did I have to do? Be patient.

As soon as the bell rang I quickly got up from my seat and darted off to class not caring if he could see I was trying to avoid him or not.

When I finally got outside and started walking to my locker I could see guys smiling and winking at me as the girls with their boyfriends gave me their usual dirty looks and stares. I've gotten used to them though so they really didn't bother me that much. As I went up to my locker Dez quickly comes up to me.

"Hey Ally, so how was it sitting next to Austin in class today?" he asked.

"Horrible." I said to him bluntly.

"That sucks, he didn't give you any trouble did he?" he then asked.

That was the thing about Dez, even though he was my best friend we treated each other more like overprotected brother and sisters. He would always look out for me and makes sure nothing bad happened just like Trish does and he was the only best friend of Austin's who put up with him.

You see, he had to be I guess since he occasionally worked at the Moon's residence being his activist since he hardly did anything with anyone but himself. Now unlike other people Austin was more popular not just because of his looks but also because his parents Mike and Mimi Moon owned Moon Mattress Kingdom, which was one of the most popular stores in Florida.

"Unless you call getting on his phone throughout the whole period, then yes he did cause me trouble." I said to him.

"Well don't worry, he's not always like that to many people. He always does much worse whenever he sits next to anyone else." he said.

I sighed and turned back around to my locker trying to get the thought of that criminal out of my head. But even though I was trying my best, I got no luck. Especially when I suddenly see him coming down this way with the assistant principal and the guidance counselor towards me and Dez.

"You got to be kidding me! Why did I have to move?!" he asked the assistant principal.

"Because, you've been causing me more trouble since you moved into the locker area next to my office than you have before and just for you to get a reality check, you're going to be over here now." he answered him.

Me and Dez both gave each other puzzled looks as Austin along with the teachers comes up to the locker which happened to be right next to mine.

"Mr. Moon, you will now be right here from now on." the guidance counselor said to him.

My eyes widen as Austin's does the same finally noticing I'm next to him and quickly starts smirking and shaking his head.

"There's no way in hell I'm having a locker next to control freak over here." he said to them.

I couldn't help but to get a little offended at his comment even though I was standing right in front of him.

"Oh yes you are. You want to know why? Because maybe having a locker next to Miss Dawson will help you straighten out your I-don't-care-about-anything attitude." the assistant principal said.

I wanted to say no to everything he was saying because I for one wasn't going to spend the rest of the year with him next to me all the time but I was also raised to care about other people feelings, which clearly he did not.

"There is no way you can do that and you want to know why? Because being stuck with her is like a living nightmare!" he said smirking at them.

"Hey I heard that!" I said to him glaring.

"I noticed. That was the point." he said causally.

I turned back around to face Dez who was finishing putting his books in his locker rolling his eyes at Austin's comment.

I didn't want to stay in this area with him any longer or I would seriously start snapping off at him and who knows how long I would be in trouble if I did that.

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut and started walking outside the building since school just ended heading outside looking for Trish who I was suppose to give her a ride home since I just got my license not too long ago.

But boy was she going to listen to everything I had to tell her.

* * *

"And he's always talking about how he's like the best thing that step foot in that building!" I shouted in my car.

Me and Trish were both in it as I was driving hardly focusing on the road but doing my best to. Telling her the story made me realize that I guess I was a lot angrier with Austin then I thought I was but it didn't matter because he was the one that was being rude and a huge jerk all day.

"Ally, I'm telling you. He always thinks he's better than anyone and doesn't care about anything. He isn't someone you should hang out with anymore than you need to." Trish said to me.

I couldn't help but smile a little at how my best friend was being supportive and sticking up for me right now but reminded myself why I was so pissed off.

"Thanks for understanding Trish. I just don't understand how someone can be that heartless without a care in the world." I said.

"You're right. There has to be another reason why he acts the way he does, trust me I know a lot of people and none of them aren't that mean. Normally you wouldn't like one person or two like me and Dez, but everyone is saying something." she explained.

She was right, no one without any problems would have to be that cruel and hard on someone. If I had the chance I would try to get to know why the real reason he shuts people out and treat them like dirt but to be honest with you, I don't think I would ever get to talk to him again nor would I ever want to.

"That's what I'm saying! I mean, he had the nerve to tell people right in front of my face that he thought I was a living nightmare! Can you believe that?!" I asked her getting angry at the thought.

I was also taking my eyes off the road looking at her to make sure she would get the point of what I was trying to say to her not caring or realizing I wasn't even paying attention.

"Um Ally, I know you're angry but maybe you should calm down so you can focus on the road." Trish said a little scared.

I couldn't listen to her, I was too mad to think about anything except for today.

"Trish, don't you see I'm trying to talk to you!" I shouted to her.

"I can see that but Ally focus on the road!" she said to me worriedly looking in front of the car.

"Don't worry about the road, it's fine I know how to drive." I said to her.

And just suddenly I heard a loud bang in the front of my car and smoke in front of us started rising up as I turned back to the road seeing I in fact did hit something...more like someone else's car.

My eyes widen and I started to feel scared that I could have possibly just hit someone that was in the car and since we were in the middle of the street, someone was in the car.

"Oh my god! Did I just do that?" I asked Trish quietly in shock.

All she could do though was nod her head as we both quickly ran out of the car and I started panicking even more. I could see that it was another small car just like mine in front of me tagged onto the front of my car which was definitely going to get taken away from me.

As we continued getting closer to the car I could see someone in it still moving around wiggling and squirming around in the driver's seat causing me to worry even more.

We both ran over to the car and opened up the front door to see the last person I would ever imagine hitting...Austin Moon.

"Are you okay?!" Trish asked him.

"Yeah, your stupid friend just hit me with her fucking car, I'm fantastic." he said sarcastically.

Nice to know he still had his sarcasm even though he looked like he was in pain.

"Do you need me to call anyone or get you anything?! I am so sorry!" I said to him worried.

"Yeah right, I bet you're just happy that now I can't even move my right leg!" he shouted to me angrily.

I instantly felt like my skin turned pale and I was in shock at what he just said.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't move your leg?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I mean, you broke my leg!" he shouted looking at me.

This couldn't be happening, why out of all people did I have to injure him? The guy who makes every person's life a living hell but I knew one thing about this little event, I was definitely going to be seeing more of him.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter, sorry if you think it's a little rushed but don't worry I wanted to end like this because I know what I want to do with this story and the whole point of it all started with that little incident! :)**

**So...please review and tell me what you think is going to happen! :D**


	2. Broken Legs & Breaking News

**I'm back!**

**I'm glad you all liking the story so far, this story is literally my favorite one to write along with "Once Upon a Geek"!**

**So here is the next chapter. HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but I did last night in my dream.**

_Recap:_

"Yeah right, I bet you're just happy that now I can't even move my right leg!" he shouted to me angrily.

I instantly felt like my skin turned pale and I was in shock at what he just said.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't move your leg?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I mean, you broke my leg!" he shouted looking at me.

This couldn't be happening, why out of all people did I have to injure him? The guy who makes every person's life a living hell but I knew one thing about this little event, I was definitely going to be seeing more of him.

* * *

I couldn't believe this right now. This was not what I wanted to do, this wasn't what I wanted to happen today, and this definitely wasn't the person I wanted to get into trouble with.

I was now at the Miami hospital in the waiting room pacing back and forth looking worried and scared out of my mind while Trish was sitting down in the chair looking at me. Austin was now in the ER as doctors and nurses kept running to his aid trying to do everything they could to help his leg.

I kept thinking to myself how I could have avoided this, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have to be in this mess period. I would have been happy and stress free paying close attention to everything in the road if he didn't piss me off all day.

But even I knew the whole thing wasn't his fault. He was merely a victim if anything. I knew that blaming anyone wasn't going to get us nowhere any time soon so I was just going to have deal with it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe this is happening." I kept repeating out loud.

"Calm down Ally, it's not like you did it on purpose. It was just an accident." Trish said to me finally getting up.

"An accident that could had never happened if I didn't pay attention! How did I get into this mess? What am I suppose to do? What if my Dad finds out?! Oh my Dad, how am I suppose to explain this to him?!" I rambled on nervously panicking.

I literally had no idea how I was going to explain this to him. He would probably freak out, yell at me for the first time ever, or even worse kill me. Any of those options would be suitable and I was just so worried about the whole thing.

"Relax, everything has a reason and everything will be fine." Trish said trying to calm me down.

"And what if it's not?!" I asked her worriedly.

Before she could answer me I could see two people running looking scared and worried at the same time. They were dressed all preppy and the woman had blonde hair and the man had grayish hair and I instantly knew it was Austin's parents.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" his mother asked the doctor coming out of the room.

"Your son is fine Mrs. Moon don't worry." the doctor said.

"Call me Mimi, and this is my husband Mike." she said gesturing her and Austin's dad.

"Well Mike and Mimi, all I have to say is that your son is stable but he has broken his right leg and suffering mild injuries other than that." he said to them.

I quickly felt horrible more than I ever felt before knowing that it was partly my fault that this was happening.

I instantly started running over to them looking more worried I had ever been knowing I had to see him right at that minute or I wouldn't be happy with myself.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the doctor.

"Miss Dawson, just the girl I wanted to speak to." the doctor said looking at me.

"Who is this?" Mike asked confused.

Well if I was going to be known as the girl who practically impaled their son I might as well introduce myself to his parents.

"I'm Ally Dawson." I said shyly holding my hand out. "I'm the girl...who hit your son with my car." I finished.

At that moment, I thought they were going to hit me with their car too but was surprised how they did the exact opposite.

Mimi quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much for calling for help." she said smiling into my shoulder.

I didn't know what to do. Wether to hug back or pull away and tell her I wasn't any type of hero in this kind of situation but simply put one of my arm over her and shyly smiled.

"Um...you're welcome...I guess." I said nervously.

We then broke away until I realized why I actually came over to them and turned to the doctor.

"I need to see him." I said to him.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow visitors right now." he answered me.

I wasn't taking no for an answer and was going to see him and at least apologize to him.

"I don't think you heard what I said, I need to see him." I said to him more sternly.

The doctor looked at me hesitantly wondering why if I hated him so much since he treated me like hell then why would I ever want to visit him or see if he was okay.

To be honest, I didn't know why either. I guess it was just another thing about me that tend to get on my nerves sometimes.

"I think you need to be warned, he gets cranky and easily agitated with anyone that comes his way." Mimi said to me softly.

I knew that he would be that way but only could imagine what mood this incident would put him in.

The doctor then looked at Mike and Mimi and watched them nod their heads granting me permission to go inside.

"Okay fine, I guess you can go." he said to me.

I then let out a small smile and started running to Austin's room as Trish continued waiting outside for me waiting to see how much damage I really did do to him.

I continued running until I approached a room that was with the door closed and heard something more like someone yelling and screaming at someone else and didn't know what it was about.

"I said get out!" I heard Austin shouting at someone.

"But I have to give you your pain pills." the lady that was in the room said weakly.

"I don't care! I don't want anyone here right now so just leave!" Austin shouted back.

Yep, he was in a more worse mood I had ever heard him be in.

"Don't touch that just get out of my room!" he shouted again.

I then finally got a glimpse of the poor victim that was being tortured by him and saw that it was one of his nurse's that was there to help him ease the pain of his injuries, but clearly he didn't want that or anything for that matter.

"Yes sir." the nurse said sadly and quickly paced to the door and opened it.

As soon as she left the room I could see she had a sense of fear in her from all the hollering he was doing and looked like she was going to break down and cry.

"Are you okay?" I asked her nicely trying to cheer her up a little.

"Oh I'm fine, he's just a little angrier than most of my patients but don't worry about me. I suggest that if you go in there, good luck trying to come out of there happy." she explained.

She then gave me a small smile before walking away from me and the room as I started to walk to the door and opened it up slowly.

I was getting scared what he might do or say to me when I walked in, but knew I was expecting the worse if the nurse was getting treated like that and she didn't even run him over with her car.

I continued to walk in to find Austin sitting straight up in his hospital bed looking angrier than usual. I could also see his broken leg propped up with a pillow on the end of it.

His shaggy blonde hair which would be in place and combed back looked like he was ruffling through it out of his anger and pain and couldn't help but to see how much pain he was in which made me feel more bad than usual.

"Um...excuse me?" I asked softly entering the room and closing the door.

As soon as he heard my voice he quickly looked to me shocked that I was even there and then snickered and rolled his eyes at me.

"Who the hell let you in?!" he asked angrily.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." I said.

"You didn't answer my question! Who...the...hell...let...you...in?!" he asked again firmly.

I jumped back a little getting scared at how much anger he did have in him.

"Uh...your doctor and your parents." I said nervously stuttering.

_Way to hold your ground Dawson_

"My parents, my parents let you in?! Were they high when they did that?" he then asked mad.

I couldn't help but to get a little offended at his statement but also couldn't help but notice how highly attractive he was when he was angry.

_Snap out of it! He hates you!_

My mind was right, there would be no way Austin would even think I was attractive as much as everyone else did only because he hated everyone.

"N-n-n-no they weren't, I just wanted to see if everything was fine. Your day hasn't exactly been too good." I said to him shyly.

"Well let's see, I got kicked out of my class and got to sit next to some freak of nature, got moved from my favorite locker position to get put with the same freak, then it gets better when she runs me over with her car breaking my leg, and now she's right in front of me now...pretending to give a damn about me." he said icily.

He was right, his day was pretty sucky. But I knew I wasn't right in front of him pretending to care about him because truth is and I had no idea why, I actually did care about him.

"Look I'm really sorry for everything I wish I could redo the whole thing-" I started to plead.

"You can't! Thanks to you, everything about my life has just became worse! You know this is all your fault! If you had just not talked to me and paid attention to the road when you're driving none of this would be happening! I don't get why people like you freak and you want to know why?! It's because all you ever do is cause people trouble and I don't care what you have to say you're not going to be forgiven ever!" he shouted to me.

I could feel tears swell up in my eyes and wanted nothing more than to leave the room and just go home. I knew it was bad but no one and I mean no one should have anyone talk to anyone like that just because they were angry.

"You're right...um...I better go." I said weakly as I started to cry.

"Yeah you should!" he fired back to me.

I was about to turn around and leave the room until I saw the doctor looking at me and Austin through the window. It actually looked like he was talking to someone and when I looked more closely I noticed it was someone I didn't want to see right now or know about this...my father.

I quickly started to panic and started to run out of the room until they beat me to it and walked inside with my Dad without his parents which was weird since it was his family.

"Ally sweetie what happened?!" my Dad asked worriedly coming up to hug me.

I was a little surprised that he was actually taking this quite well but knew something bad was bound to happen soon.

"Um...I'm fine Dad I am. It was just a little accident." I said to him hugging back.

I could hear Austin smirking as the doctor came further into the room closing the door.

"An accident?! That wasn't an accident, more like a failed murder attempt." Austin said.

Okay he was getting on my nerves now. I know I hurt him but that didn't mean he had to treat me like this especially since it was an accident.

"My daughter would never hurt a fly, she said she was sorry." my Dad said to him.

"Well sorry isn't going to help my broken leg now is it?!" Austin snapped back to him.

"Look, if there is anyway we can help or do anything for you just name it and we'll do it. All I'm asking if you please don't sue us." my Dad then reasoned calmly.

I quickly shot my attention to my Dad and looked at him like he crazy knowing that even if I did injure someone else, they couldn't sue me or my family...could they?

"But he can't sue us right?" I asked my father confused.

I could see my Dad giving me a hesitated look and that moment, I knew that he could sue if he wants to.

"Honey, I'm afraid he can...that is if he wants to." my Dad explained.

I couldn't believe this was true. It couldn't be. It was just an accident.

I quickly turned to see Austin who was now looking at me and my Dad smirking which was the close thing I would ever get to smile on him.

"You wouldn't." I said to him softly.

"Oh I think you and I both know I would. More money in my pockets. My lawyer is the best one in the state and trust me, you will be losing." he explained.

Was he serious? He was that big of a jerk to sue my father who barely had enough money as it is.

"Austin you can't do that! My Dad doesn't have enough now!" I said to him about to cry some more.

"That's not my problem." he told me.

"I'm sorry Miss Dawson, but it's true. If Austin wishes to sue you guys, he can take more than half of your family earnings." the doctor explained.

I wanted to yell and scream at how this was technically my fault but then again was his too. But if I went to court and said he gave me emotional distress which caused me to hit him with my car, I would quickly lose that case without any judge giving it a second thought.

"You don't want to do this, I know you don't. Please. I mean there has to be another way." I said to him pleadingly.

I couldn't do this to Dad or to our family, I just wouldn't allow it. Before anyone could say anything another lady came inside the room and I could see Austin quickly rolled his eyes at her.

"I thought I told the other asshole to leave! Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

"Mr. Moon it's time for your physical therapy." the nurse said.

"I told you I don't want to! Why can't you understand that?!" Austin yelled at her.

"But you have to-" the lady started to say.

"I said no!" he shouted.

"Austin, you have to do it in order to heal back to yourself again-" the doctor started to say.

"Did I say you could talk?" Austin asked getting angry.

I rolled my eyes along with my Dad knowing that this guy couldn't be anymore of a jerk than he already was.

"You know what? I got a better idea." the doctor said smirking looking at everyone in the room. "Nurse, you can go out now." he finishes.

"But-" the nurse started to say.

"I said it's okay, you can go now." he said nicely.

The nurse nodded and headed back outside as the doctor turned to me and my Dad.

"Can I speak to you Mr. Dawson outside for a moment please?" he then asked.

"Um yeah...you can call me Lester." my Dad said.

"Very well Lester, it will just take a minute." the doctor then said walking out of the room with my Dad.

Once they were both gone it was now just me and Austin in the room and I didn't know what was going to happen next or what they were talking about outside.

"Look, I know you're not going to accept it but I'm not lying...I really am sorry, for everything." I said to Austin quietly.

"Whatever." he muttered under his breath looking down at his bed.

I didn't know what I had to do in order to make him believe that what I was saying was true but I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked him.

"Because you're you! I've been lied to before by many people, I never hear the truth from hardly anyone and so I'm not going to believe you." he told me.

I had no idea what that meant but wanted to find out more. Just as I was about to ask him though what people lied to him though, my Dad came in casually looking at me.

"Come on Ally, it's time to go home." he said to me.

I gave him a confused look not knowing why we were leaving now but didn't question it because it looked like something was on his mind. I looked back at Austin seeing he was laying down in his bed looking angry at me.

I sighed and turned around and left the room.

I started to look around for Trish and saw that she wasn't there anymore which made me more confused than I already was.

"Where's Trish?" I asked my Dad.

"She went home, but don't worry she's fine." he answered walking outside the door.

I could tell still by the look of his face something was up and I was going to get to the bottom of it before this day was over.

I was driving in my Dad's mini van going home and none of us had spoken a word which was unusual because he would normally be discussing a new invention he had in mind for Sonic Boom while he drove.

I didn't want to make him feel like I was trying to be nosy either, I just had to understand what was going on with the whole suing/Austin situation.

"So..." I started to say nervously.

"What?" my Dad asked me.

Here goes nothing.

"What did the doctor say to you? Not to be nosy or anything." I said to him. He giggled.

"Oh, it was just nothing. He was just telling me about the whole problem." he said to me.

"And...what happened with the whole suing thing?" I asked.

He then looked at me tensing up and I knew something was definitely wrong.

"Okay what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he answered.

"Dad, I know you're lying. You can tell me anything." I said to him.

We soon stopped the car and came to a halt in our drive thru as my Dad turned off the car and looked at me cautiously.

"You know I love you right?" he asked me.

I suspiciously nodded my head getting scared what he was going to say next.

"Well, the doctor said we're not getting sued." he said.

I quickly smiled and felt relief that I didn't have to worry about that problem now but also dreading what he was trying to say after.

"That's awesome! How did you get that deal? I thought Austin said he was." I said to him.

"He did. And he still wants to." he then said.

I was stuck now, I didn't get what he was trying to say but was going to figure it out.

"Then why are we not getting sued?" I asked confused.

"Because the court has stated that we wouldn't need to get sued if we helped the victim physically." he explained slowly.

I didn't know where he was getting at all and was getting more confused.

"Which means what?" I asked him.

Here it was, the moment and answer I had been waiting for hours.

"It means I'm going to work for Austin Moon as his caretaker...for 6 months."

_Oh no_

* * *

**Woah-oh Cliffhanger! hehe ;)**

**Don't worry, Austin is really not this mean if thought so...there is a reason for everything right? **

SillyTale- **_I have to say that your icon is now my one and only favorite, it is just so awesome and I'm not just saying that just because I love Calum! lol So thanks for reviewing and reading! :) _**

**Just to let you know, this story might be a little slow on updating, but I will see if I can update it quicker if I can.**

**Review? :D**


	3. Moving Out & Mansions

**I told you I would update it as quick as I could and I know it's a little early, I just wanted to see what you all think of the story and I just happened to have internet right now :)**

**Well here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :(**

_Recap:_

I didn't know where he was getting at all and was getting more confused.

"Which means what?" I asked him.

Here it was, the moment and answer I had been waiting for hours.

"It means I'm going to work for Austin Moon as his caretaker...for 6 months."

_Oh no_

* * *

This was bad, really bad. He couldn't do that, he just couldn't. Why did I have to get into this mess?

"W-w-w-what do you mean you're going to be working for Austin Moon?" I asked him appalled.

"I mean I'm going to be training Austin by giving him therapy and everything he needs." he explained.

"That's practically means that he wants you to be his servant!" I said angrily.

"Well yes! But that's going to be the only way in order to make him not sue us! The doctor said Austin is being nice and is willing to do this for us." he explained.

"So now he's thinking he's doing us a favor?! That jerk!" I shouted to him.

"Look Ally, I know this is not what you want to hear but there's nothing we can do." he told me sadly.

"How the hell are you even going to get there?!" I asked getting angry.

"Well that was the thing, I'm going to have to live there for the 6 months." he said slowly.

I froze. I couldn't lose my father for 6 months, I didn't have my mother already and I wasn't going to lose him no matter who or what the problem was.

"Live with him? Are you crazy?!" I asked him shocked.

"No, but we have no other choice. Sweetie try to understand-" he started to say.

"What about your inventing and your work...and Sonic Boom I mean we're already behind payments!" I told him.

"I'm going to have to give it up. I can't do both." he said.

There was no way this was happening, there had to be something I could do. Anything.

"Dad, you can't do this! You already have enough to worry about I'm not going to let you lose the store all because of something I did." I said.

"Ally I know you want to help me out like you always do but sometimes you can't do everything." he said.

"Yes I can." I said.

I could see him suddenly started to giggle and look at me smiling and I had no idea what was so funny.

"What?" I asked.

"You remind me of Penny, your mom always wanted to do everything for me when we were together. But some things are just going to have to be done by me sometimes. I'm sorry sweetie, that's the way it's going to be." he explained.

I knew he was going to say that, he always did. This was one of the reason why I believe he still missed her like I did even though he didn't want to show or even mention it.

"You always say that whenever I want to do something for you." I said.

"And I mean it..." he started to say coming closer to me in the car to kiss my forehead. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." he finishes.

I sighed and opened the passenger door giving him a weak smile as he got out of the driver's seat. We began walking to the front door of my house.

As soon as he opened the door I quickly started running up the stairs because I needed to be alone right now and needed to think over and over again in my head how was I going to help him out.

I know he said he didn't want me to but I didn't really care. It was my mess and I wasn't going to be like those people who let others clean up their messes because I knew better than that.

I finally made it to my room and closed the door and walked over to my bed jumping on it. I was laying there looking at the ceiling thinking when my life got so hard and complicated and it was all because of Austin freaking Moon.

* * *

"So now I have to let my Dad practically do my work for me!" I was telling Trish and Dez.

All three of us were now at the Mall of Miami in the food court as I was taking my break from my shift at Sonic Boom. Trish had been there looking for a new job to get fired from since she could barely keep one for 3 days and Dez was just there looking for cameras since he was a video director or as he likes to call himself...filmmaker.

"Look Ally, I normally will be behind all of your reasonings 100% but I gotta disagree on you on this one." Trish said to me casually.

I was shocked. Why would her out of all people would let my Dad do this for me? This was far from normal.

"But Trish-" I started to say.

"I know, I know but you already have enough things to worry about so why bother with this one?" she asked.

"Because my Dad has 100 more things to worry about than me!" I said.

She sighed as I knew I was not going to win this fight with her so I quickly turned my attention to Dez who was now playing with his gingerbread house again.

"What do you think Dez?" I asked him.

"What does he know? He barely even know how to put his clothes on correctly." Trish said.

"Hey!" he said deafeningly to her glaring.

"Is for horses." she fired back.

There was no way I was going to let them start fighting again.

"Guys!" I shouted to them.

They both look at me apologetically and sighed.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"Ally, I know you want me to say you're right but you should be lucky if anything. I mean if I had someone to work for me at the Moons residents, I would be so happy." he explained.

"But I thought you and Austin were best friends." I said to him confused.

"Oh we are, that doesn't mean I like the work I have to do for him. I have to make sure he gets at least one daily activity in that does not involve himself and him only and that's a big fight to put up with." he said.

"Look it's simple Ally, you just continue to be happy and work at Sonic Boom, while me and Dez will work for Austin." Trish then blurted out.

She quickly widen her eyes and covered her mouth as I looked at her shocked and appalled that she just said that but at the same time confused.

"Wait?! What do you mean you and Dez will work for Austin? You don't work for anyone." I said.

"True! Which is why I didn't say me and Dez, I said he and Dez!" she said nervously trying to cover it up.

"Really? You said he and Dez?" I asked suspiciously.

She looked at me tensing up while Dez quickly looked down at his gingerbreads.

"Okay fine. The truth is...I work at the Moons mansion too. I have been doing so for 2 years now since Mike and Mimi saw me one day looking for a job and they just handed me one with them. So now I'm the maid and kind of the cook of the house." she told me shyly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, all this time another one of my best friends had been working for some jackass and didn't even bother telling me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything." I said sadly.

"We do, and we still do I just didn't want you to find out about this since you hated him so much. I thought you were going to hate me too if I told you." she explained.

"Look Trish, no matter who you work for I could never hate you. Just like I can never hate Dez." I said smiling at her.

"Actually I don't care if you hate him. You wouldn't be the first person." she said looking over to him.

Dez rolled his eyes at her and looked back at his camera.

"All I'm trying to say is that if there's something that you need to tell me, just tell me. I won't get mad, no matter what it is." I said to her.

"Well if that's the case I figure it's time to tell you what really happened yesterday at the hospital between Austin's doctor and your Dad since all you want is answers." she started to say looking at me cautiously.

"Spill." I simply said.

"Okay, so your Dad didn't tell you that as to make up for what happened you or your Dad was suppose to work for Austin and be his personal trainer, but your Dad didn't want to cause you anymore trouble so he took the position and said he wasn't going to tell you." she explained to me without stopping for air.

I was speechless, that was why the doctor and my Dad were both looking at me when we were at the hospital. But I could have been the one that was suppose to be Austin's prisoner as I would put it.

But having Trish tell that to me made me realize what I had to do in order to stand up for my actions and take responsibility.

"Okay then, I'll just go in for him." I told them.

They both looked at me shocked and surprised.

"What?" Dez asked.

"I'm going to take my Dad's place and work for Austin...without him knowing." I said to them slowly.

They looked at me like I was crazy and insane which I didn't think I was.

"Allyson Dawson are you trying to put your life through hell?! You can't do that! Austin may look all hot and everything but inside of him, he's a heartless, arrogant, rude, and heinous jerk." Trish explained to me.

"She has a point." Dez said to me.

"Please, I'm sure it's not that hard I mean you guys have worked for Austin ever since freshman year apparently." I said to them.

"Yeah but that's because I'm tough enough to handle his temper tantrums every now and then and Dez is the only person that ever deals with Austin so he has no other choice than to be his best friend." Trish explained.

"What makes you think I can't? Look, I know this is crazy and very risky but this was my fault and I'm not going to sit around having my Dad fix my problems for me. I'm going to have to be an adult about this and get what I deserve." I said.

They both looked at me a little hesitantly knowing that I was getting myself into more trouble than I was hoping for.

"Ally are you sure about this?" Dez asked me.

"I'm positive. I'm going to be Austin Moon's caretaker for 6 months." I said to both of them slowly.

I could feel my skin start to get goosebumps after I said that statement thinking how my life is going to be hell for all these months. But what could go wrong? It's not like I was going to do something completely risky like actually having feelings for him.

Trust me, I wasn't.

* * *

I was pacing now back and forth in my room getting more anxious and nervous about my decision.

Today was also the day Austin would get released from the hospital and finally go home. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere for 6 months barely and I was going to be the one caring for him.

I had my stuff already packed on my bed from my clothes and my shoes and was ready to go live in the Moon mansion.

I had never ever been to Austin's house before so I didn't know what it was like but if he could afford Trish, Dez, and many other people to work for him their house must have been huger than mine and was basically one of the richest people ever.

My Dad was now out of town making one last invention for Sonic Boom before he thought he would stop and work for the Moons, but boy was he wrong.

I had told him a little late last night and that Austin's doctor called and said he didn't need an assistant anymore and he was just going to be a normal person and have a physical therapist get him back on his feet.

Now I know what you're thinking, how could I just lie to my father like that? Well to be honest, given the circumstances I had no other choice than to do so. I didn't even know if he would believe me or not but when he looked at me one last time before he went to bed he just took it and left which was fine for me.

The less questions he would ask, the better.

My phone soon started buzzing off as I reached into my bag grabbing it looking at the caller ID and seeing it was Trish.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you ready? I'm waiting downstairs in my sister's car so if you're going to do this you have to be on time or Austin will just start yelling at you." Trish said.

"Don't worry, if anything we would be 50 second late." I told her.

"That's enough time for him to fire you and get you and your Dad sued." she said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous this really was but knew that I couldn't have anything else bad happening to this family.

"Fine, I'll be down there in a second." I said hanging up.

I sighed and grabbed my suitcase and carried it downstairs looking around the house one last time before I would never see it it again for 6 months.

I could feel tears swell up in my eyes at how I was leaving my father and my home for a while but knew it was for the better and turned around and headed outside the door not daring to look back.

"Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Trish said to me nicely but also worriedly.

I was actually shocked since if anyone knew Trish, they would know she hated being on time for a job or any type of work.

"Since when do you care about being late?" I asked jokingly getting into the back seat next to her.

"Since I've been working with Mr. psycho over there at the Moons residence so let's go." she said.

I could see her sister in the front seat listening to her ipod tuning us out which was okay with me. I didn't need anyone to talk to me, I was still trying to process how I was going to do this whole thing without my Dad knowing eventually.

As we started to drive I could see that he lived farther away from the city and Marino High School now than anything.

I wanted to see what his house looked like, I knew it was probably going to be big but I didn't know how big.

"So are you ready for your first day on the job?" Trish asked me.

"No, I'm freaking out. What if I don't do this right and I blow it?" I asked her unsure.

"Oh Ally, you're not going to blow it. It'll be fine. The only warning I have to give you is that you just don't get on Austin's bad side. He goes crazy when you do." she said to me.

I simply nodded and continued to look out the window getting closer and closer to my destination.

We drove the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence until her sister finally stopped in front of a huge mansion that just took my breath away.

There was grass everywhere greener as ever and beautiful trees getting blown by the gentle breeze that gracefully was flying in the air. I could see a white big house with a black gate in front of me that gained entrance for anyone to come inside and saw a stoned pebble walkway leading to it.

"Wow." was all I could say.

This was definitely someone who owned all the money in the world...or at least I thought.

"I know, pretty cool huh? That's what I said when I first saw this place." Trish said to me.

"How can they afford a place this huge?" I asked her shocked.

"They own the hottest most popular stores in America, they can afford anything they want." she said bluntly.

I smiled and giggled a little before I opened the car door grabbing my suitcase as Trish got out too.

We both then started walking up to the black gate as her sister drove off leaving us standing there in front of it. The cool breeze kept coming and running through me which felt quite relaxing.

Trish then buzzed the little intercom on the front of the gate as someone quickly answered to it.

"Who's there?" I could hear Dez say.

"It's Trish." she answered.

"Trish who?" he asked casually.

I started to giggle to myself how sometimes Dez could be a little crazy and weird but cool just the same.

"The girl that is going to kick your ass if you don't let me and Ally in!" she fired back.

"Okay, okay, don't have to be all snappy." he answered buzzing the gate opened.

I laughed as Trish rolled her eyes as we started walking inside.

We soon began walking in the pebbled pathway as I saw more of the landscape and building and was taken away at how beautiful it looked everywhere.

How can someone be so mean and lives in things like this?

We soon went to the front door and I could see using a little card to get inside the house and opened the front door.

"You will get your own key a little bit later but I have to warn you Ally, Austin doesn't give out more than one so I suggest you don't lose it." Trish explained stepping inside the house.

"Got it!" I said to her.

We then walked in and my jaw quickly dropped as I saw the most beautiful thing ever.

Chandeliers were dangling down the main entrance and there were two huge staircases on each side leading to upstairs. I also noticed the marbled floors elegantly designed. The ceiling were just the same and I could see people walking around in their butler and maid uniform with no sign of Austin or his parents yet.

"This place is beautiful!" I said to Trish.

"It should be, from all the cleaning and work we do around here." she said.

"Where is Mike and Mimi?" I asked.

"Oh, they are out of town right now like they normally are which is why everyone saids they work for Austin and not the Moon family. He's the only one that lives in the place half the time." she explained.

"How? I would get lost if I were him." I said to her.

"Don't worry, he has...occasionally but we always help him out." she said giggling. I giggled back.

"Wonder why he can't be cool and awesome as his house then." I muttered to myself still looking around.

"No one knows. But I have to go change into my uniform now so I have to go but-" she started to say.

"Oh I see Trish finally managed to figure out how doors open!" Dez said smiling coming up to me and Trish.

"Now only if I can managed to figure out how to get you to shut the hell up." she fired back. I laughed.

"Hey Dez!" I said smiling at him.

"Ally, welcome to the Moons resident!" Dez said walking to me and started to hug me.

I quickly hugged back and pulled away still look around.

"You never told me you worked in something that looks like this!" I said still surprised.

"This job does have it perks." he said.

"Well while I get changed, Dez is going to show you around the building Ally so you won't get lost since you are going to be here for a while." Trish said to me leaving.

My smile fell a little knowing that I would be stuck here for a while and even I knew the amazing looking house wasn't going to stop Austin from being a complete jerk towards me.

"Perfect! Uh, before we do that though you can just take your suitcases upstairs to the left and you should see your new room." Dez said gesturing up the right side of the staircase.

"Um...okay." I said pulling my bags to the stairs as Dez smiles to me and then leaves in the opposite direction.

I soon made it to the stairs and stated walking up carrying my bags to the exact room he just told me. I finally got to the top of the staircase and started walking down the mini hallway which was filled with nothing but doors I had no idea what went to what.

I continued walking until I see a room door that was mine and opened it up only to see a huge master bedroom with a big bed in front of me.

I walked inside and could see the little area corner where the window was and white plush carpet covered the entire room and the TV was hanging above the door so it would be easy for me to see from anywhere I sat inside.

"This is my room?" I asked myself appalled at how big it was.

I sighed and closed the door and tossed my bags on the bed and was about to unpack it until I heard someone screaming from the room across from me.

I quickly not knowing what it was turned around and ran outside my room down the hall as I could hear the scream again closer and more clearer. Still not knowing who it was though made me speed my pace up until I finally reach the room and opened it up only to see the jerk himself on the floor...Austin Moon.

He was on the floor kneeling in pain and by the way his bed looked and where his position was he had fallen off his bed on his broken leg.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" he shouted.

I instantly snapped back into reality and ran over to him grabbing his arm pulling him up from the ground.

For some reason though, I felt a sharp tingling feeling run through my body the minute he came in contact with me but shrugged the feeling off not knowing what it was.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine. You just need to get back in bed." I said standing him up.

"Well it's a little hard to do that with a broken leg." he answered.

"Why did you even try to get out of it?" I asked him holding him up.

"I don't know maybe because I just felt like it! Geez, I didn't scream just for someone to ask me questions!" he fired.

"I only just asked you one question." I said.

I finally then manage to get him back into his bed and pulled the covers over him lifting the broken leg I broke onto the pillow on the edge of the bed.

"You're fine now. Just don't try to get out of bed again." I said softly.

He finally looked at me and his eyes quickly widen seeing that the person he hated the most was right in front of him but then relaxed and smirked.

"Who let the freak in here?" he asked sarcastically.

Good-bye paradise, time for hell.

* * *

**There ya go! Another chapter done! ****  
**

meskyta- **_Thank you so much! And I guess the reason why Austin is so mean remains a mystery to everyone...maybe even me! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! _**

cheeko- **_Aww thanks! And yes, I know I don't update as fast as many for my other stories but since one is finishing, for this story I was thinking to update it on Fridays :) _**

**Review? :D**


	4. Forbidden Room & Farcical Dinner Invites

**Hey Hey Hey! I'm back! :D**

**And before we continue, the guest under "BeautyGirl" you are my new favorite because yes, this is inspired by the wonderful and classic story of "Beauty & the Beast" and I was hoping many would notice but I'm glad you did!**

**I know, I know...me and my movies but I couldn't resist myself :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally and I hate this disclaimer thing for reminding me I don't.**

_Recap:_

"I only just asked you one question." I said.

I finally then manage to get him back into his bed and pulled the covers over him lifting the broken leg I broke onto the pillow on the edge of the bed.

"You're fine now. Just don't try to get out of bed again." I said softly.

He finally looked at me and his eyes quickly widen seeing that the person he hated the most was right in front of him but then relaxed and smirked.

"Who let the freak in here?" he asked sarcastically.

Good-bye paradise, time for hell.

* * *

I couldn't believe I had the nerve to do something like that. I shouldn't have helped him and I definitely shouldn't have ran out of the room right after he said that rude comment to me.

I didn't even know why I ran I just knew that if I stayed there longer I would have punched him or insulted him in the worst way possible but I knew that wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I was now back in my room sitting on the little couch thing that was connected to the window looking out of it wondering what I should do now. Should I pack and leave or should I go and tell him who I was and why I was here?

All these questions were running through my head and I knew it was time for me to do one of those things.

With the thought in mind I quickly stood up and paced to the front door of my room sighing and walking out of it to go to Austin's room. I continued walking until I finally got to the door and saw a maid that worked for him at the doorway.

"Mr. Moon, I wanted to see if you're ready for your-" she started to say.

"I told you to leave! Now if you don't I could always find another maid who will actually know how to pay attention and take orders!" he fired back.

Was he cranky all the time? Why am I even asking that question, I knew it was a yes.

I sighed and went to the door as the maid closed it behind her and looked at me shyly before she started walking down the steps.

I knew he was in a bad move but if I was suppose to be his trainer and assistant, we would be getting nowhere if he didn't even know why I was here.

So with that I grabbed the door knob and opened the door and closed it quickly when I finally had the guts to come inside.

I could see Austin looking at me weirdly but also a little angrily as I looked at him admiring how the white T-shirt he was wearing did really make his muscles actually look pretty hot.

_What are you thinking?_

My mind was right, I had no idea what came over me to even think of something so crazy as that.

"Are we having a staring contest? Because if we are, I'm winning." Austin finally said to me.

I quickly snapped back into myself and remembered what I came here to do.

"No, we're not. I was just coming in here to tell you something so-" I started to say.

"Why are you here? I thought I made it clear that I would never forgive you and didn't want to see you when we were at the hospital! What part of that don't you get?!" he asked me.

That was it, I had enough of this. I wasn't going to sit here and get treated like this when I was helping him.

"Clearly none of it! I came here to tell you something and you are going to listen to it if it's the last thing I do so you might want to stop talking for a minute and open your damn ears and hear me out! I'm Ally Dawson! Not Dawson, not loser, and definitely not freak! You may hate me because what I did was an accident but get use to seeing me and you want to know why Moon?! Because I'm your caretaker." I told him firmly.

He was speechless, he said nothing which made me feel good that I could finally at least put him in his place for at least 5 seconds so I could tell him who and what I was.

I gave him one last glare then turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I was about to walk back into the guest room even though I didn't feel like one until I saw Trish standing against the wall looking at me shocked...she heard me.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked her.

"Long enough to hear that you just told Austin Moon, the King of everything off." she said.

"I didn't tell him off, all I did was tell him who I was and what I was here for." I told her casually.

"Yeah right, hi I'm Ally Dawson your new servant is telling him who you are but what you did...I never thought my best friend had it in her." she said to me smiling.

I was a little shocked she wasn't mad at me because I practically did yell at him but you never know what goes on with Trish.

"Wait, so you're not angry?" I asked her.

"Why would I be angry?" she asked me confused.

"Because I yelled at him." I said.

"Girl please, yelling at Austin isn't going to do anyone any good. I have snapped off at him a few times myself but it doesn't matter who snaps and tells him off, he's still going to be rude and mean to you. But for what you did just now, he's going to make your life a living hell now more than you think." she explained.

I sighed and cringed my nose knowing that she was right but I did manage to get him to shut up for a few seconds.

"You're right. What should I do?" I asked her.

"Don't do anything, just keep doing what you came here for. But for right now, you're going to have a tour." she said smiling.

"A tour? Of what?" I asked confused.

"Of this house! If you want, I could show you everything and everywhere I know, but I don't feel like it." Dez suddenly said coming up to me and Trish from the stairs.

"Please, you don't want to do it because you're not a good navigator so I suggest that you go by yourself Ally, I have to go make dinner for Austin tonight so if you get lost, call me." Trish said smiling and walking down the stairs.

I was actually pretty excited to get a tour of the house since it looked like a castle that someone very important lived in but also dreading what Austin was going to do the next time he sees me.

"Well your tour awaits you, I have to go help Trish make dinner so I'll catch you later." Dez said walking down the stairs.

"I guess." I said as I followed behind him.

This job wasn't going to be easy, but at least this tour will be fun.

* * *

It was now 8:45pm had looked at all the floors and figured out there was only two. I also found out that there was an elevator that lead up to the second floor too which was probably just installed there considering Austin couldn't walk for now.

I was now looking through all the staircases and counted that there was like 10 in this entire house which was pretty huge for just one house.

I had been looking around for over an hour and was about to go to the kitchen to see if Trish and Dez were done with dinner until I came across a dark little corner with a case of some more stairs leading up to a room.

I had no idea what room that was since it was far from any of the other rooms in the house which was kinda weird. I looked around to make sure no one was coming or watching me and started to walk up the stairs getting closer and closer to whatever was up there until I heard a voice.

"What the hell are you doing?!" a familiar voice asked...Austin.

I quickly turned around confused how he got out of bed until I looked and saw him in a wheel chair wheeling himself to me.

"Austin...h-h-h-how you get down here?" I asked him confused running down the steps.

"Don't ask me a question with a question. I don't recall saying you could come over here." he told me glaring.

"I know and I'm sorry I was just-" I started to say.

"You were just what? Being nosy, or doing something you have to business in doing?" he asked getting closer.

"No...How did you get down here?" I asked again.

"The maids help me in the chair since you who is supposedly my caretaker wasn't there. They told that dinner was ready so I went downstairs to see everyone there except for you again so I went to look to see where you went and now...I'm not surprised I found you here." he explained.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have been snooping around-" I started to say again.

"Stay out of this area of the house. You have no reason to be here so don't come over here and definitely don't go in that room." he told me sternly.

"But why?" I asked confused.

I really didn't know what was so special about this room than all the others.

"I don't have to answer you! You work for me and if you want to keep doing that without me suing your ass I suggest you follow my orders and stay away from this part of the house got it?!" he asked yelling.

I didn't know what to say, I would never understand how someone could have so much anger but Trish was right...I was going to be paying for what I did earlier.

"I said got it?!" he shouted a little louder.

I jumped back getting a little scared at how much anger he did have in him and made it official, I was getting scared of him.

"Got it." I said weakly.

"That's what I thought." he then said to me.

I then looked at him one last time and started walking away until I realized another thing I needed to do just to even know a little bit about how he really was.

I quickly spun around as he continued standing there looking up to the room in one of the most innocent and a little guilty faces I had ever seen him look.

"Why are you like this? I know you, this isn't who you are. You're not this cold, heartless, rude jerk that you're trying to be. What happened to the kid in 8th grade who just moved in from town and was nice to everyone?" I asked.

He then looked at me and I could see more anger in his eyes which confused since I had no idea what I did wrong.

"You don't know anything about me and don't try to act like you do! You don't know me and I can guarantee you I don't want to know a damn thing about you!" he fired back coldly.

I wanted to insult him at that very second but knew I couldn't.

No one should have to be yelled or talked to like this and I mean no one.

I quickly turned around and started running to my room on the other side of the house and didn't stop until I finally got to the main entrance.

I wanted to go home, I didn't want to be here anymore getting treated like this at all. I was about to go upstairs to my room until I saw Dez coming up to me.

"Ally? Are you okay? Where have you been?" he asked worried.

He instantly saw that I was crying and knew I was upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked me in the normal brotherly way.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to bed right now." I said to him.

"What about dinner?" he asked me.

"I don't want anything so can you and everyone just leave me alone for a second?" I asked nicely.

Dez looked at me and nodded slowly as I turned and ran up the steps to my room. Once I finally got up there I closed the door and locked it and ran to my bed and started letting more tears fall from my eyes.

"Austin get your ass here right now!" Dez shouted from outside downstairs.

I could hear that jerk wheeling himself in front of Dez but couldn't and didn't want to see him right now or at all for that matter.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"What did you do to Ally?" Dez asked him.

"I didn't do anything to her! I just told her to stay away from some parts of this house and she spazzed out and started crying." he explained.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to hear their conversation.

"Oh please I know you just telling someone to do something isn't as calm and nice as you think it is. Look here, she is living with you now and what good is it if you just yell at her all the time. You're going to do the right thing and invite her to dinner right now...the correct way." Dez told him.

And some think Dez wasn't smart. But even if Austin did ask me to have dinner with him I would immediately say no...no matter if it was done the correct way or not.

I could hear Austin sighing and getting on the elevator to come to me and pretty soon he was already upstairs and coming to my door. I was about to just drift into sleep until I hear a knock on my door and I knew who it was.

"Go away!" I shouted to him.

"I want you to have dinner with me now." Austin said.

"I don't want to!" I shouted back.

There was a moment of silence at the door until I heard small little whisperers making me know Dez was out there telling him what to say to make me come.

"Look, I really want you to come to dinner now!" Austin said over the door again.

"I said no!" I fired back.

I started to hear whispers again and could hear what they were saying now.

"You got to do better than that." Dez said.

"But she's being difficult!" Austin said to him.

Yeah right, I'm the difficult one. Note my sarcasm.

"Try asking her nicely." Dez then said. Austin sighed.

"Will you please come down to dinner with me?" he asked me nicely.

Wow, this was actually the first time I heard him talking like a normal person and not some cranky menace but I knew he was just acting.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Well you can't stay in there forever!" he shouted to me.

He was back.

"Yes I can!" I fired back.

"Fine then! Stay! I don't care! I wouldn't want to have dinner with a bratty, stubborn, little b-" he started to yell at me.

Oh yeah, this is the guy that really wants to have dinner with me...not.

"Austin!" I heard Dez shouting to him outside my door still whispering.

"No Dez! I don't care anymore! If she doesn't want to eat with me now, then leave her in there and she won't eat at all!" he yelled.

And with that I heard him turn around on the chair and roll into his room slamming the door shut so loud causing things in my room to shake and fall off the dressers or bookshelves.

I started to bury my face into my pillow even more now knowing that I wanted to be with my Dad, this wasn't what I had in mind when I volunteered myself to do this.

I wanted to go home.

* * *

**And another chapter down and who know how many more to go?**

**Don't worry, I know you guys want to get to the all the Ausllyness but it's coming! You know what they say...good things come to those who wait.**

Anara love- _**I've just noticed you've reviewed nearly all my stories so thank you so much! :)**_

-Xx - **_Thank you, and sorry about that little part but trust me, Austin house does sound amazing and I would love being in a house like that and maybe her dad will find out or maybe he won't... :)_**

**Review please?**


	5. Guests & Great Compliments

**It's me again! Yay! So glad you're all loving the story!**

**I love how you all figured out why this was called "Beauty & the Bad Boy", your reactions made me laugh but you are awesome! lol**

**Here is the next chapter so ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but if Kevin and Heath say I do, I'll let you know.**

_Recap:_

"Austin!" I heard Dez shouting to him outside my door still whispering.

"No Dez! I don't care anymore! If she doesn't want to eat with me now, then leave her in there and she won't eat at all!" he yelled.

And with that I heard him turn around on the chair and roll into his room slamming the door shut so loud causing things in my room to shake and fall off the dressers or bookshelves.

I started to bury my face into my pillow even more now knowing that I wanted to be with my Dad, this wasn't what I had in mind when I volunteered myself to do this.

I wanted to go home.

* * *

_Gahhhhhh!_

Oh no, this wasn't happening. That noise was something I didn't want to hear.

_Gahhhh!_

Yep, it was my stomach and I was starving. It was now 3am and everyone was either home or in bed I guess and I didn't even know if it was safe or not to get something to eat.

After I cried myself to sleep I couldn't get out Austin's dark words saying that if I didn't eat dinner with him, I wouldn't eat anything at all. But he really didn't mean that did he?

Who am I kidding? Of course he did. He's that much of an asshole.

_Gahhhhhhh!_

Okay it was time to take action, I didn't care what he said I was going to eat something...anything.

I slowly sat up in my bed yawning and wiping my tired eyes away as my stomach kept growling at me to put something inside it. I carefully got out of bed as my socks on my feet touched the soft plush carpet and I started tip toeing down to the front door.

I slowly opened it and walked outside of the door to see pretty much all the lights in the house off. It was dark, scary, and weird at the same time.

If I was at home, I wouldn't have to be lurking around creepy big mansion with human beasts living in it and most importantly...I would have had food in my system by now.

I continued to tip toe down the huge staircase and started to stare at Austin's room door.

It had been closed and I could tell by the lack of noise he was sleeping just like I should have been. As I finally got down the steps I paced but quietly over to the kitchen.

It was still relatively new to me and I didn't know if I was going to get lost or not finding it but wasn't going to not try.

As I looked around more I noticed and came to the conclusion this place is more scarier at night than in the day and wanted nothing more than to forget the whole thing...but my hunger was telling me otherwise.

I finally approached a huge door and I knew that it was the dining room and quickly but softly ran inside of it looking around for something to put inside my mouth until I heard clanking noises from the back kitchen.

Oh no, someone was up or someone was breaking in or even worse, a ghost was haunting me and I would been one of it's victims.

_Paranoid._

I ignored my inner thoughts and took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I then started walking to the back kitchen door until it flings open by itself and I could see Dez carrying some dishes from the table with another guy who had spiky black hair and was incredibly hot.

They both looked really tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep but why they were up at 3am in the morning still working beats me.

"Okay this better be the last of the dishes from tonight. If I pick up another thing, I'm going to drop it and fall asleep right on this floor." the guy said to Dez.

They didn't noticed me yet and was talking among themselves.

"Tell me about it, but this isn't the latest that we've worked and the best part is! We can drop the dishes and no one could blame us for it because no one would know it was us." Dez said smiling.

"Um...hey." I interjected coming up to them smiling shyly.

"Oh my gosh a girl!" the guy said quickly shocked.

"It's not a girl, it's the girl...you know Austin's girl." Dez said causally.

I quickly tensed up and started to feel myself blushing for some reason how he just casually said I was Austin's girl which I far from wasn't...but it did have a nice ring to it.

_Shut up_

I shrugged the thought off and looked at Dez a little shocked that he still just called me that.

"I'm the who's girl?" I asked.

"Austin's girl. That's the new nickname I'm giving you since you're his caretaker and everything." he said smiling.

"Just his caretaker, not everything." I pointed out.

"Ohhh, so this is the famous Allyson Dawson I keep hearing about." the guy said coming over to me.

"Dez or Trish has been talking about me haven't they?" I asked him confused.

"Nope, Austin has." Dez said bluntly.

I was shocked. There was no way Austin Moon would be talking about me unless it's all complaints of how much he can't stand me.

"Really about what?" I asked him.

"Well you know he has-" Dez started to say.

"Dez! Austin told us not to talk about it to anyone! Shut up." he muttered to him.

He then gave him a secret signal of some kind making me confused just as Dez got the point and nodded.

"Oh okay. Sorry Ally, I can't tell you." he said smiling.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"I'm sensing if I tell you why, I would be telling you what I can't." he said looking at me suspiciously.

I could see the guy rolling his eyes and grabbing another plate from the table.

"I'm Elliot. I was going to let Dez introduce me to you but as you can see, he's still trying to figure out what you just asked him." the guy as now I know named is Elliot said.

"Um...I'm Ally." I said shaking his hand as he held it out.

"I know, which is what I just told you." Elliot said giggling.

"Right. I'm sorry I'm just really hungry." I said to him.

"Then you came to the right place! We were just about to put the food away." Dez said running up to me and pulling me to a seat in the dining room.

"Dez! We can't do that! Austin said that we shouldn't feed her...no offense Ally." Elliot said.

"None taken. I get that you're following your boss's orders." I told him.

"Do you see Mr. Moon around?" Dez said jokingly. "He's asleep anyway." he finishes.

"That's not the point, what if he's spying on us, setting a trap, getting ready to fire us." Elliot said.

"Will you quit worrying Elliot?!" Trish said coming from outside the dining room walking up to us.

This was officially weird.

There was no way she would be up at 3am in the morning...for any reason. I was going to get answer and I was going to get them now.

"Trish! What are you and Dez doing out here at night, shouldn't you be sleep?" I asked her getting up looking at her.

"Why would I be sleep? We're still working. Austin wants us to clean this dining room spotless now since he's still angry that you blew him off earlier...so that means, I'm stuck here with these two fellas for two more minutes." she explained causally.

I didn't blow him off, I just wasn't going to be force to do something I didn't want to do.

And why would he care so much anyway? It wasn't like he really wanted me to have dinner with him.

"Well you should be in rooms so don't worry about Austin, get some sleep." I said to all of them gesturing upstairs.

All three of them looked and me and began laughing and giggling like something was so damn funny.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We...don't sleep here. We go home. You're the only one that lives in the Moons Mansion." Elliot said to me.

I was shocked and a little surprised. Why with all these room was I the only one staying here?

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because we're the workers." Dez said to me.

"So I'm a worker too." I told him.

"No you're not. What you are Miss Dawson is a caretaker/personal therapist a.k.a. a guest." Trish said.

Guest? Some guest, I wasn't even properly greeted in here correctly by the owner of the house and was getting treated like I was shit. I was definitely no guest.

"I don't believe you guys." I told them.

"Why? It's true! You're the guest of this house, which is why you're going to be treated like one by everyone who works here. So sit down in this chair and wait until we give you some of our favorite, famous foods to fill you up for the night." Dez explained pushing me down in a seat at the dinner table.

"Wish you would tell that I'm the guest, to your best friend." I muttered.

"Oh he knows he's just hasn't been around girls like you in a while so he's still adjusting." Elliot said leaning against the table.

"Adjusting to what? And what do you mean girls like me?" I asked confused.

"You know, girls who are pretty, smart, and are really patient with everyone. He hasn't had anyone like that since-" Elliot started to explain.

I could see Trish and Dez giving him that signal again he gave to Dez earlier and shrugs his shoulders nervously getting off the table.

"Since a few years back. Don't ask questions about it, just take it." he told me.

Okay now I was really confused and anxious for what happened a few years ago that makes Austin remind himself that I was like someone he use to know.

"Okay..." I said slowly looking around.

I could hear my stomach growling again but instead of just me hearing it, everyone else did.

"Looks like someone is pretty hungry, maybe the next time you will come down for dinner like you're suppose to." Trish said to me jokingly.

I smiled and giggled.

"Sorry, I was just really upset that someone like him could say those horrible things to me." I told them.

"Don't worry, he's not always like that but sit back and relax while we feed you the dinner of your life." Dez said smirking as him, Elliot, and Trish run to the kitchen.

God I hope they know what they're doing.

* * *

As I laid in bed I could feel the nice soft breeze hitting my face and the sunlight beating down on my eyes.

It was now morning and after last night with Dez, Elliot, and Trish I couldn't help but to wonder what I didn't know that they did about Austin. Sure, it was a really cool night as they gave me all kinds of dishes and foods but that seemed to be the number one thing on my mind now.

I was about to drift off into sleep again until I heard my alarm clock go off. I quickly raised my hand reaching for it and hit it so much harder than I wanted it to be causing it to fall on the floor.

I sighed and slowly sat up straight as I knew today would be the official day I would begin my work with Austin and I didn't have a minute to waste on it.

I had 6 months here and if he wasn't healed before then I would be working here longer than I needed to.

I soon decided to get up out of bed but as soon as I threw the covers off of me and stood up I could feel the cold breeze hit my stomach and legs since I was wearing nothing but a tank top and some short pajama shorts since it did get incredibly hot in this place.

Yes I admit, it was a very revealing outfit to wear to bed.

But I didn't feel like changing or putting more clothes on right at the moment because I knew Austin couldn't hardly go anywhere with his broken leg so I know he was still in his room sleeping or trying to.

I began walking to the front door and opened it trying to see if there was any signs of him anywhere near her since apparently according to Trish, Dez, and Elliot...I was the only one living here right now with him.

Once I didn't see anything I quickly came out of my room turning around to close the door carefully so it wouldn't make any sounds causing him to wake up and turned back around, until I see the one person I didn't want to see wheeling around in his stupid wheelchair...Austin.

"Austin!" I shouted jumping back.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." he said to me.

He was still in his white T-shirt and some baggy pajama shorts that made him look somehow attractive to me but I couldn't figure out why.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still a little surprised sighing.

"I live here." he said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes looking back at him seeing that he was eyeing me up and down at what I was wearing knowing it wasn't the right attire to wear for this kind of job.

I started to feel a little embarrassed since no one had ever seen me in very little clothing like this but also felt chills down my spines like I was scared that he would hate how my body actually did look.

Don't ask why, I just felt that way.

"You know what I mean! How did you get down here, out of bed, and in that chair again?" I asked.

"The chair was right next to my bed so I hopped over it." he told me.

"But why do you keep getting in it, you know you're not suppose to move." I said trying to ignore I was still practically naked.

"Gee, I don't recall me needing to explain myself to you. And besides, the chair is doing a better job at your position than you are." he said to me.

I wanted to insult him right then and there but knew how much trouble I would if I did.

"Well I was about to come to you." I said to him.

"Well maybe next time you come a lot faster." he fired back.

I looked at him once more before I rolled my eyes and started to turned back around inside my room until he stops me.

"And next time, make sure you put on some real clothes...I know you're hot but damn, you don't have to show it." he said.

I quickly turned around to face him.

"The weather gets really hot in this...palace overnight. You should know that." I snapped back.

"And you should know...I wasn't talking about the weather." he said smirking.

My face instantly felt hot and I started blushing and getting nervous covering my face with my hair.

And with that little smirk he turned around and wheeled back to his room without saying another word or regretting what he just said to me.

But it didn't occur to me what just really happened...Did Austin Moon just compliment me?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Beanka Juarez-**_ Thank you so much! You are not the only one that finally get where I got the title from hahaha, and yes I'm surprised many people don't do this kind of fairy tale. I just loved how Belle kinda reminds me of Laura Marano. And to answer you question, yes Dez is suppose to be the adorable little candlestick which is my favorite character in the movie. lol_**

Anonymous- **_Aww thank you! Actually, thanks to you I looked up the other thing this story reminded you of and I learned something new about it because to be honest, I've never heard of the title you mentioned but it looks pretty good. And yes, there will be more Auslly than you can imagine but you just have to wait ;) Thanks for reviewing!_**

LoveShipper- **_You're actually 100% right! haha Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D_**

**Please Review! :D**


	6. First Days & Freaking Shirts

**Hello my lovely Auslly readers! I have returned from my writing corner with an all new chapter!**

**So happy that we already have this many reviews with just 5 chapters and also glad you love the story line!**

**So without further ado here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :(**

_Recap:_

"The weather gets really hot in this...palace overnight. You should know that." I snapped back.

"And you should know...I wasn't talking about the weather." he said smirking.

My face instantly felt hot and I started blushing and getting nervous covering my face with my hair.

And with that little smirk he turned around and wheeled back to his room without saying another word or regretting what he just said to me.

But it didn't occur to me what just really happened...Did Austin Moon just compliment me?

* * *

I was back in my room finally getting out of my night clothes and already had taken a shower. I knew I was going to face the day with that little compliment in my head all day since it's not every day Austin Moon, the meanest guy you've ever met said something that is kinda nice to you.

After I got out I grabbed some clothes from the closet and decided to put on a peach short sleeve shirt and blue pants since I wasn't going anywhere fancy except this hellhole and it was covering me up more than what I had on.

Just as I finished fixing my hair I quickly ran to my door and opened it up pacing over to Austin's room.

As soon as I reached his door I opened it and went inside seeing him in his bed again reaching over to the dresser to grab something that I wasn't sure what it was.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He quickly turned back to me and rolled his eyes like I did something wrong with the 5 seconds of walking in here.

"Don't you ever knock?" he asked snippy. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I knew what I had to do to avoid hearing his mouth and turned around and went outside the door and knocked on it just like he wanted me to.

"Come in." he said to me causally.

I quickly then walked back in and closed the door and came up to the edge of his bed looking directly at him.

"Okay now can you tell me what you're doing?" I then asked nicely.

"I was trying to get dressed." he answered.

"Aren't I suppose to do that?"

"Do you see yourself doing it? It seems like everything that you need to do for me is always late." he told me getting annoyed.

"Sorry! I just haven't done anything like this before." I said defensively.

"Clearly." he fired back. "Now go to the drawer and give me something to wear." he finishes pointing to his dresser.

I sighed and went over to it opening it up grabbing a blue and black t-shirt with some black jeans and put it aside on his bed. I didn't realize what I was really about to do though until I came across his boxers that were in the drawer thinking to myself who the hell was going to put that on him.

"What is taking so long?" he asked me looking at his phone.

"Um...does my job require me dressing you?" I asked him nervously.

"Well you're my helper and I have a broken leg so I'm guessing the answer is yes." he said.

I quickly tensed up knowing that he was right and I did have to dress him but I didn't have to do that thing and wasn't going to either.

I instantly grabbed a pair and tossed it at him hitting his face on accident.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Well thanks! What are you trying to do? Impale my face too?!" he asked annoyed finally looking at me.

"I said I was sorry." I pleaded.

"You know you say sorry a lot, I'm starting to question if I should really believe you...oh wait I don't." he said coldly.

I looked at me glaring as he did the same and closed the door and began to leave the room.

"Where the hell are you going now?" he asked me.

"Do you expect me to put those on you?" I asked him honestly gesturing to his underwear.

He looked at them and then looked back at me smirking.

"Oh sure I do, and then I was thinking after you did that we could just have some casual sex to keep the party going." he said sarcastically.

I looked at him one more time and rolled my eyes and turned around closing the door behind me and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

As soon as I got there I could see Trish, Dez, and Elliot along with other workers downstairs moving quick and pacing to make everything look perfect as it could be.

"Good Morning Ally." Trish said to me putting something on a plate.

"Morning." I told her leaning against the counter.

"Sleep well?" Dez then asked coming over to me placing a stack of pancakes on the same plate Trish had.

"Not really. I'm still tired, but how do you guys look so energetic and you went home at 5am last night?" I asked a little surprised.

"Well when you're in the Moons Mansion, no matter how tired you are you have to do the work Austin gives you." Trish said.

I sighed as she then slid the same plate her and Dez were putting breakfast food on.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"His breakfast. You have to give it to him." Elliot said smiling at me.

I knew I was new at this whole caretaker job and everything but I didn't know I had to all of these things for him.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

I didn't want to sound like I didn't want to do anything, I just didn't want to do anything for that jerk that was only 8 steps above me who showed no respect for anyone but himself.

"Yes you do...caretaker." Elliot pointed out giving me a glass of juice to take upstairs with me too.

I could see Trish and Dez giggling at me and my eager not to do this for him as I rolled my eyes playfully grabbing the plate.

"Well all of us better go, we don't want to be late for school." he then said as he started walking away with Trish and Dez.

I quickly forgot that I did have school today and as I looked at my watch I could see I had exactly an hour to get ready before I was late.

I then started to run upstairs with the glass in my hand trying my best not to knock anything down and ran back upstairs to his room and opened the door walking inside seeing him fully dressed. It wasn't properly like he normally would but it was understandable since he was crippled and everything.

The best part was he was covered up and there would be no way I would have to see him undressed...not that I wouldn't mind if I did.

_What am I saying?_

I ignored the thought and walked over to his bed as he finally looks up to me.

"Oh nice to see you found your way back here." he said to me.

I didn't have time to argue with him. I was going to be late if I did that.

"Yeah, I just wanted to give you your breakfast." I said pulling up a mini table that was next to him placing the plate in front of him.

"Took long enough." he muttered under his breath.

I tried my best to ignore all his snippy comments as best as I could but was having a hard time doing so.

Instead of responding to him, I just grabbed the glass that was for him and started to give it to him as he was looking down trying to position himself in the bed correctly but I couldn't help but to look up ahead of me and see something hiding in a corner I never noticed before...a guitar.

Why was a guitar in here I had no idea since Austin wasn't into music. At least I don't think he wasn't, if he was no one would ever know since he never mentions or shows it.

I didn't realize though I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing trying to wrap my mind around the stray guitar that was just sitting there and the next thing you know I heard Austin yelling at me.

"Watch what you're doing!" he shouted.

I didn't know what he was talking about until I looked down at his shirt and saw that I had spilled his drink all over his shirt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said shocked that I didn't noticed that until now.

"There goes that word again!" he shouted back to me annoyed.

"Look, I really didn't mean to do that-" I started to say.

"Well don't just stand there clean it up!" he fired back.

Without adding on to the conversation I grabbed a paper towel that was next to the plate and started wiping his shirt with it and couldn't help but to surprising feel his abs that were judging by how it felt...pretty impressive.

"See, it's coming out better already." I said.

"Actually I thinking you might be making it worse." he said to me looking down.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"There's nothing else to do but take the shirt off and get another one." he said.

I quickly tensed up again trying to do anything but that. If he felt like he had nice 6 pack then maybe it was true and he had one which would just make me attractive to him which I couldn't be...could I? Nope, I'm not.

"I don't think we need to do that-" I started to say again.

"No, I think we need to take the shirt off." he said again bluntly.

I sighed and sat up straight looking at him knowing that he was right, he did need to take his god damn shirt off.

"Okay fine, I'll just go get you a new one then." I said to him.

I then walked back over to his dresser and opened it up again taking out another one of his shirts as he started taking the original one off.

I was doing good with not seeing what was underneath all of his clothes...or so I thought.

As soon as I found the shirt and turned back around I could see that Austin had already had taken it off and now was sitting there shirtless and I was right...he did have a 6 pack and muscles.

I instantly felt the room get hot and I could feel my cheeks turning red and burning and just when things couldn't get worse, they did.

I must have stumbled on the bed when I saw him not clothed because the next thing I knew I was now on top of him as my leg was on his left one. We were so close to each other that I could feel his body heat and his steady breathing as he could hear mine as he looked at me and saw me doing the same.

We were now laying there looking at each other in dead silence as I could see something in his eyes that I never seen before.

It looked like he was actually not angry about anything and made him looked relaxed and I knew if I didn't stop staring at him now I would do something that I would regret.

It would be understandable considering as I was laying here our body were touching each other's as he wasn't even in a shirt, I felt a tingly sensation inside me and could feel a knot in my stomach forming for some unknown reason but didn't hate the feeling.

I had to admit though, a girl would go crazy over his body and not to mention his face but that didn't matter to me, I was one of those girls who liked guys for who they are...not what they looked like.

I was about to say something or maybe even do something until this moment was ruined just by him talking again like he normally would.

"Problem?" he finally said looking at me smirking.

"Um...no." I stuttered nervously.

"Then why are you still on top of me?" he then asked.

I honestly didn't know why I was still on him, oh who am I kidding...this guy was gorgeous and had the hottest body I ever seen but if I didn't realize he was also a monster when you talked to him.

"I-I-I-I don't know." I said to him weakly.

"Well I think I might know why." he then whispered to me.

To be honest, this was the first time I ever heard him speak so normal before...I actually liked it.

"And why is that?" I asked still staring into his hazel nut eyes that I never knew that glowed before or maybe they didn't and it was just happening now.

"Well one reason could be because you fell on me by accident, and the other reason may be because of this..." he trailed off softly.

What happened next was so surprising and not timed that I didn't know what was coming over either of us.

In just one second Austin began leaning into me glancing at my lips and I knew it...he was going to kiss me.

He had to, this was the sign of someone who was interested in another person did. But as for me, instead of pulling away from him I began leaning into him too doing the same thing he was.

I wanted to pull away, I did but something inside me made me motivated to just not. We were soon only seconds away from our lips coming in contact with each other until the most embarrassing, most humiliated thing happened that gave me the signal that he was back.

Instead of closing the gap between us he held his hand up to mine and grabbed his shirt from it.

He then started to smirked pulling and sitting back away from me putting it on himself as I was left there dumfounded and completely thrown off guard.

He never really wanted to kiss me, he never really was interested in me. He just wanted that damn shirt.

* * *

**Didn't expect that did you? hehe**

lostsowecanbefound- **_hahaha I love how you're so into the story! You are amazing and I love seeing those kind of parallels too! :)_**

jamesmaslow4evz- **_And this chapter just got up even closer! Thanks for reading!_**

Anara love- **_Your review made me laugh and trust me, I love that movie too, it is literally one of the best disney classics ever personally. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you're awesome :)_**

**It was so much fun writing this chapter because it would totally be something someone would do to someone else if they wanted something, especially him. lol**

**But I hope you like it and keep reading and last but not least...**

**Review please? :D**


	7. Cliche Movies & Cooking

**Look who's back?! That's right, this girl! And I'm here to bring you a new chapter but thank you for waiting for so long! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally, only the plot line.**

_Recap:_

I wanted to pull away, I did but something inside me made me motivated to just not. We were soon only seconds away from our lips coming in contact with each other until the most embarrassing, most humiliated thing happened that gave me the signal that he was back.

Instead of closing the gap between us he held his hand up to mine and grabbed his shirt from it.

He then started to smirked pulling and sitting back away from me putting it on himself as I was left there dumfounded and completely thrown off guard.

He never really wanted to kiss me, he never really was interested in me. He just wanted that damn shirt.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was about to do, I was about to kiss Austin Moon. The biggest jerk and mysterious person I had ever met in my life.

I also couldn't believe he tricked me either. For something I would think I would never fall for, I did and I never felt more embarrassed in my life.

I was now back in my room after Austin ordered me out of his when he put his shirt back on and so now I was getting ready for school grabbing all my things with me and was starting to head out of the room.

Once I was, I began walking down the stairs until I hear Austin from his room since I was so angry with him I kinda left the door open.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him leaning against the railing.

"To school, you know that place where you use to go but the only difference is that I go to actually learn." I told him.

"Why?" he then asked.

I looked at him confused but then smirked knowing that it was typical for him to ask the stupidest questions ever.

"Because I want a good grade and pass my classes-" I started to explain walking to his doorway.

"No, I mean why are you leaving? You can't leave me here by myself." he said.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

It wasn't like he could do anything. Who am I kidding? This guy even tried to rebel against his own injury and does things he knows he can't do, but how else was I suppose to go to school without my Dad finding out I wasn't there?

"Clearly I'm injured so I can't do much." he told me.

"That's never stopped you before." I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing." I answered. "So what do you want me to do?" I then asked.

"Well this may be obvious but I could be wrong, I'm not sure what your brain's capacity is...but you need to stay." he said sarcastically.

This was insane, not only did I have to live with him but I needed to stay with him during the school day too.

I sighed and began walking inside the room and started to sit on the edge of the bed and I could see in his eyes that he had a sense of loneliness in it as I realized that if I did leave, he would have no one here to be with him and I couldn't help but to feel bad for him.

But he's an idiot so he deserves it right? He always wants to be alone but still, a piece of me knew I would feel guilty if I leaved.

"Austin, where are your parents?" I asked him curiously.

He looked at me shocked.

"They're not here." he said bluntly.

"I can see that, but do you have anyone to be with when Dez, Trish, and Elliot aren't here to hang out with?" I asked.

He then gave me a confused look not sure what I was trying to do but I needed answers and I wasn't going to stop at nothing to get them.

"Why do you care?" he asked getting snippy again.

"I was just wondering." I told him.

"Well I don't need you to wonder anything about me, I'm fine and go! Leave me and go to school...it's not like I care." he said muttering the last words crossing his arms.

I wanted to laugh and giggle at how quite adorable it did look when he was trying to hide how he really felt about something like this since he had that bad boy image going on.

"You know what?" I said as I looked at my watch.

I was already late for school so I might as well just skip it. I know, I know Allyson Dawson can skip school can you believe it? But with him, anything is possible. Besides, maybe I would get somewhere into finding who the real Austin Moon was.

"What?" he asked looking at me confused.

"I'll stay. And then maybe we can hang out together." I said to him smiling.

"If you think I need someone to hang out with then you're more crazier than I thought." he said trying his best not to give in.

I know I had only been here for 1 night but I was getting used to his anger issues we had yet to figure and work out.

"Fine, you might not want to hang out with me, but I want to hang out with you." I said to him.

He looked at me hesitantly and tried his best really not to agree but I wasn't going to give him a choice.

"Come on, it'll be fun. It'll just be Austin and Ally day." I said getting up and coming to him.

"What about my leg?" he asked still not letting his guard down.

"I'll wheel you around in your favorite wheel chair." I said to him.

He looked at me unsure about the idea but he knew he had no other choice and sighed.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this is it?" he asked.

"Um...nope." I said grabbing his arm.

I quickly felt the chills running through my body as he was clinging onto me trying to get out of bed.

I finally managed to put him in the wheelchair as he sighed and leaned back.

"What are we going to do anyway?" he asked.

"That's a great question, what do you do in here?" I asked wheeling him out of the room.

"It depends on who wants to know." he said snippy.

I could tell he wanted to start a problem but knowing him for all these years, I wasn't going to let it to get to me this time.

"I do. So come on, what's in this house?" I asked.

"Well there's a movie theatre down the hall. I know sitting through a movie with you would just torture me but since there's nothing else I can do, why not?" he then asked sarcastically.

"Now that's the spirit." I said smiling knowing he was trying to insult me.

Me and Austin did hate each other, but if it meant hanging out with him for the day just so he can not look so lonely...so be it.

* * *

"Okay so what are we doing again?" Austin asked me trying to get out of his wheelchair.

We were now in the home movie theatre and I was helping him out of the bed carefully making sure he didn't fall and was now trying to put him in one of the couches I saw.

I was also trying my best to ignore all these feelings I had been feeling every time I touched him.

Not only was it weird, but what was freaking me out the most was that I actually liked it.

I was planning to just watch a movie with him to see if I could at least figure what kinds of movies he liked to watch since I made it my mission to find out who Austin Moon really is today, and I wasn't going to stop at nothing to get answers.

"We are about to watch some movies!" I said to him excitedly.

I could hear and see him groaning and frowning knowing he really didn't want to do anything with me, but he didn't have a choice.

"Why?" he whined as I finally sat him down on the couch.

"Because it's fun. Haven't you heard of the word before?" I asked.

"I've heard it. I'm just waiting for the person who knows how to, to show up." he said sarcastically.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes as I turned back around to go over to the DVD cabinet movies everywhere that I didn't even expect to be in this house.

"Wow, you must have like 1000 movies." I said appalled.

"More like 1,001." he said to me.

"Well, do you watch any of them all the time when you're here alone?" I then asked searching.

"Nope." he answered.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't." he then fired back.

I then came across a movies that I knew was too old for him but didn't know why he had it here.

"Why do you have children videos in here?" I asked confused but trying my best not to judge.

I turned around to face him and could see his face start to look a little pale and started to tense up. It was a look I had never seen before and it was more than a look that read he was embarrassed that I caught him with it...or was it? To be honest with you, it was starting to scare me.

"Give that to me." he said to me strictly.

I was taken aback at how assertive he was about the whole thing but didn't question it and grabbed the tapes and turned around and handed it to him as he looks at it like it was the best thing he had ever saw, and I thought maybe it was just a tape he loved when he was little and he didn't want anyone to touch it.

"I don't understand, why do you own that?" I asked nicely.

"Woah, it seems like someone is getting a bit nosy." he said to me annoyed.

I sighed and knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with him if I did what I really wanted to do and simply turned back around and looked through the cabinet again.

I then came across a movie that I was surprised he even had it once again but instead of being a kiddy movie, it was actually one of my favorites that I was surprised he liked.

"It's settled then!" I said grabbing the DVD in my hand popping it in the TV.

"What's settled?" he asked confused.

"The movie we are watching." I said casually.

I then turned back around and went over to the same couch he was on and sat at the end of the way as he was on the opposite as me looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well what the hell is the movie?" he then asked.

"You should know since I just found it under Austin's movies as it is label in the cabinet...He's Not Just That Into You." I said. *****

His eyes quickly widen looking at me shocked and surprised while I began giggling to myself at how adorable he actually did look when he was shocked about something.

"Um...that movie...was misplaced-" he started to stuttered.

"I get it, someone must have accidentally put it there when it really belonged to your mom." I told him.

I knew it was a lie but to keep his ego going, I wasn't going to beat him up over it...but I did want to laugh at it.

"Yeah, exactly." he said to me.

"Oh I see." I muttered.

"Let's just watch the movie!" he said defensively.

I smiled to myself and turned my attention back to the TV and just like that the movie began.

Soon it had been half way through the movie and I couldn't help but to want to lay in that big open space where it was a big gap between Austin to get more comfortable.

But even I knew that it would just be creepy and awkward but it didn't look that bad to try. I simply sighed and started to scoot closer to the middle and could feel the tension in me building up as I got closer and closer to him.

I eventually came so close to him that I could now feel his shoulders touching mine. He begin to stiffen up too as he noticed it and I could feel his eyes staring into the side of my face but instead of saying something about it, he opened up his mouth so say something else.

"This part always makes me laugh because he's such a wimp." he said to me.

He was paying attention to the part of the movie when Ben Affleck cooked for his girlfriend and I didn't know why it was so cliche since it was the most romantic thing I ever seen.

"You have a problem with a guy cooking for a girl?" I asked him.

"Well yeah...if any guy cooks for his girlfriend is either getting married to her or is just a big pansy." he told me.

"Oh, so some guy doing something so romantic like something like cooking for the girl he loves automatically makes him a wimp or something?" I asked him.

It was typical of him to think that but if it didn't dawn on me until I thought about it longer and I suddenly got an idea.

If I was also going to find out more things about him, seeing if he knows how to cook could be one of them.

"You know what? We're going to the kitchen." I said to him getting up.

"What? Why?" he asked me.

"Because, we're going to see if Austin Moon can cook." I said to him grabbing his arm.

"Hell no, there's no way I'm doing that! You can't make me!" he shouted.

"We'll just see about that." I said putting him in the wheelchair.

"This is insane! I refuse!" he shouted to me angrily.

"And I refuse to take no for an answer." I said wheeling him out of the room.

We were soon in the kitchen with no one there at the moment which would be perfect so no one would get in his way when he needed to get something and no one could make fun of him.

"There! Now are you ready to start cooking?!" I asked him excitedly.

"No! I demand you take me out of this room! I have servants for this shit and if you want to make yourself useful, I suggest you do it instead of me." he said.

"How about we both do it together? What's your favorite food?" I asked handing him a spoon.

"Why does it matter?! We're not making it!" he asked getting more mad and annoyed.

Wow, how did Dez get him to do anything half the time? I guess no one will really know for sure.

"Austin! Come on!" I said to him.

He looked at me really closely in my eyes and I could see he wanted to say yes but then again it also looked like he wanted to say no.

But nothing would beat the final answer when he finally made a decision.

"Pancakes." he said to me.

I managed to let out a small smile and grabbed a spoon from the counter shocked that he would say that out of all the types of food. See, we're getting somewhere here.

"Good. Now let's makes some pancakes." I said smiling.

He looked at me hesitant and sighed knowing there was no way he was winning this round and smirked.

"You are such a dork." he said.

I didn't know wether to take that as a compliment or an insult but decided to go with the first one and turned back around to face the cabinets.

I then opened one up and grabbed the pancake batter and grabbed a bowel and set it up in front of him while grabbing the milk from the fridge.

I could see he didn't know what to do with any of these ingredients and knew it was only just a matter of time before he asked a stupid question.

"So...what am I suppose to do with this?" he finally asked gesturing toward all the things I placed in front of him.

Yep, this was going to be a longer day than I thought.

* * *

*** That is an actual movie, it's really good if you asked me! :D**

Luluxoxox- **_Awww thank you so much! I can't believe you love all my stories and trust me, you make my day when you read them so thank you again! :)_**

lisaxxoo-**_ Oh wow, thank you so much but I know I'm not the best writer but thanks for thinking that! You are amazing and I love you too!_**

kittykat2506- _**Yes he is! I wanted to give him Dez's role but he reminded me more of the clock and I don't even know why hahaha, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

blackandblue13- _**I would love to read your story! I love reading new things so just tell me what's it called and I'll read it and review it! :)**_

**Tell me what you think in a Review please? :D**


	8. Tutoring & Too Many Secrets

**I got inspired to write a new chapter finally so here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally simply because I'm not that creative! ha**

_Recap:_

I then opened one up and grabbed the pancake batter and grabbed a bowel and set it up in front of him while grabbing the milk from the fridge.

I could see he didn't know what to do with any of these ingredients and knew it was only just a matter of time before he asked a stupid question.

"So...what am I suppose to do with this?" he finally asked gesturing toward all the things I placed in front of him.

Yep, this was going to be a longer day than I thought.

* * *

"Okay so go over this one more time so I don't get it wrong." Austin said sitting in the kitchen still.

We were still here and I had just gone over what to do with all the food I had put in front of him and for some reason he was so scared that he would get one thing wrong and would just mess up everything.

"Austin, it's simple. You just put the milk in the bowel with the mix and then stir it up and stay by the stove so you don't burn them." I explained for the 5th time.

"How do you know I won't put too much in the bowel? Then everything would be ruined and then I would fail making the simplest thing ever." he said worriedly.

I really didn't have any idea why he was so worried about failing to cook. But I did learn one more thing about him, he was such a perfectionist.

"You won't. Trust me." I said to him.

"I don't trust people." he said bluntly.

"Well why not?" I asked confused turning on the stove.

"What's with the 20 questions?" he then asked annoyed.

"I just asked." I muttered sighing.

"Well don't." he fired back.

I rolled my eyes and started to put the pancake batter in the pan and started shaking it around when it almost finished.

"Now toss it up." I said turning around handing him the pan.

He looked at me hesitant and grabbed the pan and started shaking it around tossing it back and forth.

"Hey, I'm actually getting the hang of this." he said.

I could tell he wanted to smile at how much fun he was having and I would actually love to see it, but just as he was about to he looked back at me seeing that I was smiling and reminded himself of who he was and handed me the pan back as his face was just as it was normally.

"Um...here. I think it's good enough now." he said.

"You barely had the thing for 5 minutes." I said.

"I told you it's fine." he firmly said.

"Okay, it's fine...I guess." I said putting it back on the stove.

"What's next?" he then asked.

"Next, we have to grab another bowel because we're going to make a cake for later since it's the only other thing I know how to make." I said to him grabbing all the things I needed.

"Pancakes and cake? I like what I'm hearing." he said.

"I knew you would." I said smiling and began to grab the flour.

Once I grabbed it from the counter instead of putting it in the other pan I had I could see Austin wheeling to get to the other side of the kitchen.

But just when I thought things couldn't become bad, just as I was about to turn around and grab another spoon I accidentally bumped into the chair causing all the flour that was in my hand to spill all over me and Austin and fell on the ground.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as flour covered both of us.

"Is there going to be something you don't spill on me today?" he asked casually.

"Well your stupid chair keeps knocking me over!" I said trying to wipe everything off.

I could hear Austin chuckling behind me which was weird and surprising because in all my years of knowing him he's never, and I mean never has laughed.

I quickly sat up and looked at him as he was trying to wipe the flour off of him still giggling to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked him sitting up.

"You have flour in your hair and all over you. What's not funny about that?" he asked laughing.

I wanted to be mad that he was practically laughing at my humiliation but also found it highly attractive and adorable how I loved his smile and his laugh.

I soon gave him and started laughing along with him as he held out his hand in order for me to take it.

It was surprising and scaring me at the same time, but I didn't want to question his actions...especially if they were nice ones.

I instantly held my hand and grabbed his feeling that amazing feeling I had been getting lately when I touched him as he grabbed the other hand and pulled me up from the ground. His hands were actually really soft and I couldn't help but to love the feeling of them touching mine for some reason.

"I've never heard you laugh before, I actually really like it." I said blurting it out by mistake.

I didn't mean to literally tell him that but it was just the first time I have ever heard it, it kinda just slipped out.

I could see him looking at me a little shocked but sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You'd be the first." he said bitterly.

There he goes again, getting all mysterious and making it impossible for me to figure him out.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

It then became a moment of silence until he finally looks at me and sighs.

"You just are okay." he snapped at me.

I sighed and knew there was no way he was going to talk about this any further so if he wanted to let it go for now, I would.

"We should get cleaned up." I said to him.

"Yeah, we should." he simply said.

And with that, I walked over behind him and started wheeling back to his room.

Don't say I never tried.

* * *

I was now in Austin's room sitting in his chair as he was back in his bed looking through some comic book that I had no idea why he had in the first place.

We had been in moments of silence since that little act we had in the kitchen and I had been waiting for him to say something or do something that would make me believe it was safe to talk to him again.

"So..." I started to say nervously.

He finally stopped looking at the book and looked at me like confused as to what I was trying to do.

"What kind of music are you into?" I then asked shyly.

"What?" he asked.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked again.

"None." he said quick and bitterly looking back at his book.

I knew he was lying, he just wanted a way to end the conversation but I had to know something about him...I just had to.

"Oh come on, I know that you love some type of music." I told him.

"Why does it matter?" he asked me snippy.

"Well I noticed the guitar over there just hiding in the corner...so that must mean you like some kind of music, am I right or am I wrong?" I asked.

He then froze and looked over to the side where the guitar was and I instantly knew there was something about that guitar that was more special than I thought.

So, I was now determined to find out what it was.

"I just have it...I don't use it." he said to me.

I wanted to say he was lying again but a look in his eyes as he looked at me right now told me he was telling the truth.

"Well why not?" I asked curiously.

"Geez, what's with all these questions. As I recall it, I don't remember saying that we were friends that told each other everything...or even friends at all." he snapped off.

I was a little surprised at how he reacted when I ask just one simple question but was kinda getting used to it.

I was also a little offended and hurt at how he was so casual with saying we weren't friends because even though he was a careless jerk, I still would love to be friends with him.

"I didn't say that we were, I just want to know things about you that's all." I said.

"Why? It's not like you're going to care anyway!" he shouted to me getting mad and annoyed.

Who the hell was he to tell me I wasn't going to care because even though I shouldn't and didn't want to...I still did.

"You don't know that." I fired back.

"Oh trust me I do know that, people like you act like they care about me but in the end they just don't give a damn!" he snapped.

Okay, I don't know where he was getting this logic from and wasn't really appreciating all the yelling he was doing with just one small question.

"People like me? What does that mean?! I'm just trying to make you happy." I said.

"It just means people like you! Let me ask you this, do you really want to make me happy?" he asked icily.

"Well...yes." I said quietly calming myself down.

"Then do me a favor and get out of my room." he said coldly.

I could feel the tears trying to come out of my eyes because I was so offended.

But I knew if I showed him the least bit of weakness, he would probably just walk all over me more than he's doing already.

"Okay." I said weakly.

I looked at him one last time and could see something I never seen in him before in his eyes...Sadness? Guilt? Regretfulness?

Whatever it is was shocking me because even I knew that Austin Moon never felt guilty about anyone or anything so I definitely didn't understand this.

I simply just got up from the chair and turned around walking to the outside of the door until something so shocking and surprising happened that scared me a little.

"Wait-" he started to say behind me.

Before he could finish his sentence though, the doorbell suddenly rang.

I looked at him and turned around quickly running downstairs to the front door as it kept ringing over and over again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted to myself.

I was finally at the door and instantly opened it seeing Trish, Dez, and Elliot there looking at me holding books and papers in their hands.

"What happened to you today? I thought you were coming to school." Trish asked walking inside.

"I was about to...but I didn't want to leave Austin alone by himself." I told him.

"Ohhh, you didn't want to leave Austin? Aww, how sweet." she then said jokingly.

Elliot and Dez laughed as they walked in.

I quickly started to blush and felt my cheeks turn hot not sure how to respond to something like that.

"Um...uh...no it's not like that, it was just-" I started to say.

"Ally, it's okay. You don't need to hide anything." Elliot said walking into the kitchen along with the rest of us.

"I'm not hiding anything. I don't like Austin like that." I said.

For some reason though, saying that end of that sentence made me feel a little unsure about how I was really feeling.

"Okay, whatever you say." Dez said smiling as he handed me a pieces of paper and a stack of books.

I playfully rolled my eyes and looked down to see what it was in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"Austin's homework...you have to go and give it to him." Dez explained.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I can." I said sighing grabbing the books.

I didn't want to see him right now at all after that little conversation we had just not too long ago but I guess since this was my job..I had to deal with it.

I turned around and walked out of the room and ran up the stairs to go to his room dreading to see his presence. I finally manage to knock on the door wondering to myself if was going to let me come in or not.

"You must be mentally challenged if you don't know that the door is already open." he snapped from outside the door.

I sighed and walked inside the room seeing him in the bed still and walked to his bed putting the books in front of him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked looking at them.

"It's your homework. You have to do it so me, Trish, Dez, or Elliot can turn it in tomorrow." I told him.

"Just put it on the floor in front of the door and I'll do it later." he said looking at his phone he had in his hand.

I knew he was going to say something like this. So I decided to make it my mission to finally help him with something...I was going to make him get at least one good grade on something.

"No, you have to do it now. Come on Austin, it's easy. Just do the work." I said.

"I don't feel like it okay!" he fired back.

"Why?" I then asked getting annoyed.

"Because I just don't!" he shouted.

I knew there was a reason other than he just didn't feel like it.

I could see it in his eyes and the way he was acting and I knew why but if you thought I was going to pass up this opportunity to get his confession out of him...I wouldn't.

I sighed and grabbed the books and came closer to his bed as he looked at me weird and like I was crazy.

"Scoot over." I said casually.

"What?" he asked me confused.

"Scoot over to the other side of the bed." I said again moving his broken leg over.

Without anymore discussion, he scooted his body over to the other side of the bed as I climbed over in the bed opening one of the books that read history and showed it to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Helping you with your homework. What does it look like?" I asked.

"It looks like you lost your mind. I don't need any help, I'm fine." he said snippy.

"Look Austin, I know the real reason why you don't want to do your homework. It's not that you don't want to, you don't know how to. I know you're the kid that doesn't get things just like the others and never gets any help with whatever he's stuck on...but I'm going to change that. I'm going to be your new tutor." I explained to him looking at him in his hazel nut sparkly eyes.

He looked at me hesitantly but saw how serious I was, and he knew there was no way of getting out of it and simply just sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"What's the first question?" he asked me.

I smiled to myself and looked down at the paper and started reading.

"What was the first country to recognize Mexico's independence in 1836?" I asked him.

He looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about but luckily this question was easy for me.

"Um...an answer." he said confused. I giggled.

"Oh come on, I know you can figure it out." I said.

"Yeah right, what kind of questions are these? No one can figure them out." he said.

"I can." I answered.

"That's because you're you." he replied.

Okay, this was like the 5th time he had said something like that to me and I was getting a little annoyed not knowing what that was suppose to mean.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked a little offended.

"What do you think it means?" he asked casually looking at me.

"Okay, before we go more into this whole tutor session here are the grounds rules-" I started to say.

All of a sudden the door rang again and I knew Trish, Dez, Elliot, or any other worker was too busy to get the door so who had to get it...me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes and got of bed and began running out of the room downstairs to get to the door.

Once I finally was there I quickly opened it up and to my surprised I saw a guy standing there who had a jacket on with short brown hair like mine. He was actually really attractive when I begin to look at him longer but definitely not more attractive than Austin was.

I quickly ignored the thought and looked back to the guy as he started smiling at me.

"Um...can I help you?" I asked him.

"Actually you can, I'm Ethan and I was just wondering if I could see Austin." he said nicely holding out his hand.

I instantly shook it as I could see how he looked so nice and gentle that it kinda scared me which was understandable since I was living with the most angriest teenager in the world for the past few days.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ally Dawson." I said smiling.

"Wow, when did the Moons start hiring pretty girls to be their maids? I should have came here sooner." he then said.

I started blushing and smiling shyly at how open he was to compliment me.

"Um...thanks...I guess." I said shyly. He laughed. "But you should know I'm just the personal assistant, caretaker, assistant, whatever you want to call me." I finished.

He chuckles and smiles at me as we continued standing there.

"It's cool. I just wanted to visit Austin to see how he's doing." he said to me.

"Great! I'll tell him you're coming up to him, just wait right here. He hates it when I just let people in the house." I said apologetically.

"Uh...it's ok." he said smiling. I smiled back.

I then closed the door for a minute wondering to myself how is someone who acted like that knew Austin but I guess anything is possible.

I started running upstairs until I was finally in Austin's room and opened the door.

"Austin?" I asked.

"What is taking you so long? Don't tell me you're going to slack off on this tutor job too right?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and went inside of his room even more.

"No, there is a visitor here to see you and I wanted to let you know I'm letting him up." I said.

I then started to run back downstairs until he stops me.

"Wait! Who is it?" he asked.

"Oh, he saids his name is Ethan." I said.

At that moment something happened that I didn't even know where it came from. Something must have snapped in Austin because I could see something in his eyes that read hate and something more worse than that...but I couldn't figure out what.

"Don't go back to that door." he said to me sternly.

"Why? He just wants to see if you're okay. Is it bad that someone actually cares about you?" I asked leaning against the door.

"I don't think you heard what I said! Don't let him in! Don't even go near that door!" he shouted angrily.

"But-" I started to say.

"That is an order Dawson! You work for me so do what I say!" he yelled.

Okay I know I could take his anger level everyday but the way he was acting right now was making me worried for him.

I was not going to listen to him but I didn't want to make him so angry and do it anyway...so I wasn't.

"Fine. I won't answer it again." I said to him.

"Good. And in just in case you forget in the future, don't ever let him in. If he comes to the door again and you answer it, I will have you sent home faster than you can imagine." he told me firmly.

"Yes boss." I said turning around and closing the door.

I didn't want to discuss the situation anymore with him but I knew one thing...never let Ethan in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Doodlebuddy1332- **_Aww thank you so much! I'm happy that you love it and I can't wait to see if you put your stories are on here since I'm always looking for some new fanfictions to check out :)_**

BellyVerra- **_It was a movie I mentioned in the last chapter "He's Not Just That Into You" and it's just a movie that my family loves to watch like all the time and I will try to put new chapter up more often so don't worry._**

Melanie- **_You tell me, do you think Austin likes Ally already? ;) haha thanks for reading and reviewing though! :)_**

alishanasim- **_You're just in luck because I do have a kiss coming up in one of these chapters but the real question is when will I put it in there? _****_lol_**

BeautifulMysteries13- **_omfg thank you! I'm glad that you love my writing because I love your reading!_**

**Leave a review for me? :D**


End file.
